Blades and Bellflowers
by banryuu
Summary: Can a future be changed or only set into motion by the attempt? What happens when a girl hiding her abilities and a boy avoiding the past are pulled together by shared secrets? Will war tear them apart or pull them together? Gaia Alternate Reality, not a retelling.
1. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Welcome to my first Gaia AU. I've never done one of these before, but back in the height of popularity this was one of my favorite types of Escaflowne stories to read. This starts before the series and is not a direct retelling, though I do have an idea for one of those in the works. I don't want to say too much here, but more will be at the end.**

**Blades and Bellflowers**

**Chapter One- Hiding in Plain Sight**

I don't want to go to the tournament. It's always more fuss then it's worth, and though there is some beauty to the prance of war trained horses and the deadly dance of blades; the needless violence of it all turns my stomach. Every year knights come from all over Asturia and some from beyond travel to Palas in search of honor and prize money. The streets flood with challengers and spectators alike. An event brings out high emotions and that could be very dangerous for me.

From a young age I would have hunches that always came true. As I grew older, they became stronger turning into full visions of the past and future. Being a seer isn't something that should be announced unless attention is what you seek, because most of it will be negative. I've been able to avoid the tournament these last couple of years, but I can't bring myself to let anyone know how strong the visions have become. If I were to have one in public the reputation of my whole family could be ruined.

Whispers of dark magic, curses, and suspicion. As if the bad fortune is created by the unlucky seer and not just witnessed by them. What would people say if they knew that the daughter of Lord Kanzaki was so cursed, or yet that it has been passed down through all the women in my mother's line as far back as our history goes. Grandmother Yuri was the strongest, until now, and I can't let anyone know. Not even my family who loves me despite this unnatural ability.

Sure, it would get rid of the pesky talks of marriage that annoy me, but I still dream of romance and sweet words like any normal girl my age. A kind man who is understanding and chivalrous. Who is gallant even against his enemies but treats me as though I am something truly special. A personal fairy tale come to life.

If the truth were to get out that I am not normal, well a man like that would never look in my direction. The only thing worse than being a seer would be a Draconian, though they all died out a few generations back. No, it's best that no one finds out what I am.

Which is precisely why I don't want to go today. All those people, high emotions, and stressful environments always bring out the visions. How could I hide with so much that could go wrong? Still part of me wishes I was like every other noble-man's daughter today. That way I could truly enjoy seeing Sir Allen Schezar in his element.

As the youngest man to become a Knight Caeli he is the embodiment of every little fantasy my mind could make up. A tall, handsome fighter who is gentle and charismatic. With his long cloak of shimmering golden hair and cornflower blue eyes, what heart doesn't flutter when he passes?

True it will always be nothing more than a girlish daydream. Allen has a host of other admirers and only shows me polite disinterest each time we meet, but I try to fool myself that it's only because a person can not fall in love in a few short moments.

It's also not like I'm some amazing beauty like Princess Millearna who he has more interaction with. My long hair is straight and mousy, the color of sand not sunshine like the other girl. She has eyes of lavender with a mischievous yet intelligent glint; while mine are large, green, and see far too much. I am slender not curvy, making me normal and not stunning. No, I could never compete in the looks department.

What do I have that other girls don't? Well other then the one thing I hide, nothing. I guess I'm nice in a common way. Somewhere on Gaia is the one guy who'd love me regardless of my affliction, but I know I haven't met him yet. What man wants a wife who sees the past as faded dreams and the future in vibrant clarity. Living a comfortable life in the upper-class I've been sheltered from true tragedy, but sadness is universal. The worst part about my visions is knowing there isn't anything I can do to change them.

If I interfered everyone would know my secret, and despite the truth no one would believe me. Its as though doubt protects them from a negative future. Doing nothing to help when bad things happen bothers me more than if my unwanted talent came to light.

Still without an actual reason not to attend the tournament today I find myself in a lacy pink dress that doesn't suit me. Hair pulled away from my face with silver filigree clips. Every preparation by my maids in the vain hope that someone of an acceptable rank, wealth, and bloodline would take a fancy to me today. Being out in public at festive occasions like this most girls my age attend just to be seen by their future husband. Me on the other hand, I would rather not be noticed.

Colored banners wave in the bright spring morning, flittering like a spectrum of light trapped in a row, unable to escape their position. The carriage passes many who continue about their happy ways chattering with excitement. Leaning a little further out the window I relax thinking about how if I try to enjoy being out of the house the day will pass faster. Just then as though he could read my drifting thoughts eyes lock with mine.

In a moment I've taken in the whole view of him, a young knight with a nest of hair dark as a raven's wing. Between the seamless tan and the slight almond shape to the mahogany orbs watching me make it clear he is not from around here. Not dark enough to be from Freid, Basram maybe, or Fanelia but I don't know of anyone from that small closed off country. We get people from all over here in Palas, but I've never seen someone like him. It has to be more than his thin lanky build or loose crimson tunic that makes this boy special.

At fifteen moons I know I'm not a beauty, but the way we seemed connected despite the distance is like something out of a story book. His eyes were not full of instant love, but a sort of pull neither of us understand. What concerns me more is the dark shadow just over his lean form, looming and visible only to me. With difficulty I broke the connection and sank back into my seat, but somehow, I could still feel those uncanny eyes follow the carriage until it was out of sight.

We arrived at the tournament fields while people continued to stream in. I trailed behind my family returning the few greetings of peers sent my way. I've always been considered friendly, even easy to talk to, but in the last year or so I spent most of the time outside normal social circles. All my so-called friends seemed to have forgotten me. It was alright even if I felt a little lonely in the crowd.

Sitting near the royal section my family sits near the Uchida's and I make small talk with Yukari who I'd once been close friends with before distance became my best defense. Her red hair clashed slightly with the bright yellow of her dress but being direct was more her way than mine. It took some side stepping in our chat to avoid the questions about my withdraw from society. In a way it was a relief when the festivities started for real, that way I could pretend immersion in the activities to avoid more uncomfortable conversation.

The archery competition which came first was fascinating, and it was easy to let the excitement practically churning through the air draw me in. I wondered what it would take to learn to use a bow but dismissed the thought almost as quickly. When jousting started, I wanted to close my eyes, the speed and danger making me afraid of seeing an accident before it happened. Each time the galloping yorkles charged, their knights determined, I felt the possibility of misfortune. Still nothing bad happened beyond one of the favorites losing to an unknown knight in plain armor.

Despite the bulky padding of his hauberk he seemed young, like his body had yet to grow into what it was meant to be. Even with the helmet visor down he seemed familiar, but the few knights I knew wore recognizable emblems. Sir Allen's was a painted red rose, and the symbol fit his grace perfectly. This newcomer wasn't flashy at all, but there was just something about him that drew the eye.

Even during sword-fighting the young knight advanced steadily. There were other events but the final one I watched was a the highly anticipated guymelef duels. Again, the unknown fighter rose through the ranks like a wild card. He wasn't the most elegant, but there was something mesmerizing about the way he moved. A determination that surpassed years of skill every time, natural talent maybe.

The last match was between the nameless fighter and Allen, betting started throughout the crowd with enthusiasm. Scherazade the golden-haired knight's melef stood proudly, the blue cape swept stylishly over only one metal shoulder. On the other hand, the challenger used a plain armor, one that was rented to competitors without the coin to own one of their own.

Seeing the temporary suit enter the field to face Allen's custom one, wagers were placed, all of them against the younger fighter. I felt bad for him but was determined not to cheer for either man. Even if most thought the battle would be over in less than three moves. That wasn't decided yet. I would know.

The two suits bowed slightly, saluting with their long swords, ones that were the length of a dragon's tail and just as deadly. Moving into a ready position the challenger turned his long sword and placed his free hand out. With a sudden shift of weight, he charged forward, blade dragging behind him, a deep gouge scored into the ground. Allen seamlessly blocked the strike, their swords clashing. The knight pushed forward on the locked weapons, neither man giving into the stalemate, but the challenger strained against the opposing force.

With a yell he pushed forward knocking the other steel wide and performed his own charge with far more confidence. A swift downward attack could have ended the match right then, but the nameless fighter blocked at the last second, swords clashing again. The crowd around me murmured at the rare defense against the skilled knight. Another battle of wills where they pushed against each other not giving any ground.

With a turn of his sword Allen drew away to cleave towards the other armor's unprotected helm, but for a second time he was countered, the strike stopped in mid-swing. With a move I felt was a little dirty for the longhaired man, the free hand of his suit collided with the heart-stone of the other melef hard enough to bring the other fighter to his knees.

Prepared to end the round Allen's sword was brought directly overhead to slice downward, but with a wordless yell of his own the challenger brought his blade up just in time to stop the fight ending move with his hilt. Decisively Scherazade turned his blade knocking the other wide and forcing the desperate competitor to fall backward, arms splayed, back thudding solidly on the hard ground. The upright suit leveling the deadly sword-point at the fallen challenger ending the fight.

With a burst of air, the cockpit opened and out stepped a slightly familiar face, the black-haired boy I spotted on the street. His expression solemn with defeat. For someone so young and apparently untried the fact that he'd been able to block the famous knight as many times as he had was amazing. There was vast difference in skill level, but I admired the willpower of the youth. Many people hadn't noticed something vital, a small break in Scherazade's metal skin, the young fighter had scored a hit after all. The way Allen's brows knitted together showed he'd seen it too.

With the main events done the atmosphere quickly turned festive with food stalls and music starting. Vendors began calling out to draw coustermer towards their goods. Those not trying to make a little profit from the event were taking the opportunity to have a good time. This was my chance to go home, before I saw something that would give me away. Already there had been a few images here and there, but the dark force around the boy was the worst so far.

To be honest I probably could have made an excuse that the crowd was giving me a headache and left sooner, but for some reason I had to watch till the end. It must have been the unnamed knight, or what ever connected us. It was the same reason I murmured to my family that I had wanted to go shopping with Yukari for a short while. With the promise to come back soon I made my way towards the area set up for the competitors, losing the other girl at the first stall selling vibrant silk ribbons.

On a normal day I might have gone to congratulate Allen on his victory, but something about today was anything but normal. As though an invisible hand was pulling me forward. If I was recognized here without an escort there might be question I couldn't answer. Instead I followed my instincts without asking for directions, I found him, with minimal strange looks. There wasn't really a door on the tent, so I knocked on the post by the opening flap.

"Who is it?" A smooth called tenor, from just inside. Before I could come up with a good explanation as why I sought him out, the flap moved aside. There stood a lean boy around my age with deep mahogany eyes and messy black hair. Behind him loomed the darkness, an unlucky future or foreshadowing of death. I hadn't seen it when he'd been fighting, but there was something terrible chasing this boy, even if he was unaware of it.

"Hello," I murmured weakly. From his suspicious expression it seemed as though he didn't recognize me, and that may be for the best. The pull I felt had to be one sided. "I just wanted to say that I enjoyed watching you compete today."

His hair cast long shadows as he glanced down, but it was only a second. When he met my eyes again that angular face showed anger and the suddenness made me take a step back.

"I lost." He grunted, speaking directly. I wasn't used to that level of disrespect. "Did you come to rub it in?" Why would a boy using rented equipment to fight talk to a Lord's daughter as though I were nothing compared to him?

"No," I blurted out stunned. "It took a lot to challenge Sir Allen, he's the most talented young knight in Austuria."

Maybe he saw something on my face, because this strange boy scoffed. "Oh, you're just one of his brainless admirers." I was so stunned he continued, waving me away dismissively. "The tent you really want is over there."

My temper flared back. "You don't need to be a jerk. Look if you want to sulk like a disappointed child that's up to you." It was as though I'd hit him, and if he'd been any more arrogant and dismissive, I might have. "I'm sorry for ever wanting to talk to you."

I spun on my heel stomping away from him. What did I care if there had been an imaginary connection between us? Something almost made me tell him about the shadow or the draw I felt, but I fought it. Never seeing him again might be for the best. I made it across what counted as the street before I hear hurried steps after me.

"Hey, wait," The rude boy calls, I was about to turn around to see him chasing after me, but I didn't need to.

Fine hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. It was a sensation I was quite familiar with, for some strange reason it often happened right before a vision, like a warning sign. I saw the boy following me, not noticing the messenger charging down the path between tents. We wouldn't hear the racket of thudding hooves over celebrating, which had already raised as night fell. Sure, he wasn't very nice, but I was just a stranger bothering him. Still I didn't want to see this boy trampled to death, not for a second time at least.

I came back to the present hearing the rider only because I knew what to look for. "Watch out!" I yelled turning to see it was only seconds before I was too late. He turned to see the danger. With a burst of speed the young knight leapt towards myside of the street, because it was closer. Without even thinking I reached towards him grabbing his outstretched hand. With a yank pulled him the rest of the way out of the messenger's path.

Our combined forces being too much for my balance we toppled over landing hard between two tents, his legs pinning mine in the damnable pink skirts. The weight of a boy being greater than it looked, I struggled to breathe for a moment, before I realized how close his face was to mine. Shock wiping the arrogance away he looked somehow younger.

"Sorry," He muttered, and I could see a flush creeping up his tan neck.

"It's okay," I mumbled feeling my own cheeks burning. I've never been that close to a guy before, and somehow it wasn't a horrible experience.

He untangled first, standing smoothly. It took a second to notice the hand he held out to help me up.

"Thank you," I said taking the offered assistance, but it was all I was able to say, because this time the vision swallowed me whole without warning.

Burning heat washed over me and it wasn't from embarrassment. I saw blood like rain and smoke clouds blocking out the sky. The boy I still didn't know the name of was standing in the middle of the devastation. His tan skin scored with bleeding cuts as his back bowed, contorting with pain. Enormous white wings bursting out and scattering feathers that seemed to glow across the dark landscape, purer than snow.

I came back to reality with two gloved hands firmly grasping my shoulders, shaking me. Looking into those deep eyes, I couldn't understand half of what I saw, with one exception. The sudden knowledge burst out my mouth in a rush before I could stop myself.

"You're a Draconian." The truth of those words hit him across the face, and he jerked back wounded by me for the second time.

"How did you," He started but trailed off not quite able to put the rest into a coherent sentence. Still he didn't deny it. Taking another step away from me like I had some terrible disease, three simple words confirmed his understanding. "You're a seer."

There it was, both our secrets out in the open. It felt like the ground below me was breaking apart and any moment I would fall downward into the darkness. Before anything else could pass between us a shout went up nearby.

"There's been an attack." Allen burst out of his tent a crumbled message balled in his fist. "Fanelia has been taken by Zaibach. I'm accepting volunteers to join the fight to retake our ally's lands."

In the growing crowd his eyes found where the strange boy and I stood, but somehow like always with the knight, I was invisible. He only saw the dark-haired youth. "Asturia stands with you Van Fanel, King of Fanlia." A cheer of agreement went up.

Acid churned in my stomach. I knew more now than I did only moments ago. The black-haired boy was a king and his country had been attacked while he was away. He also knew my secret, and I his. Most of all the visions of death were only just starting, because we were now at war.

**To be continued…**

**A/N- This a little short for my usual chapters, I generally aim at between 4,000-6,000 words per chapter. Sure, I stop wherever things sound best. I'm not huge on doing cliffhangers and I think you all appreciate that. At just over 3000 words this is the best place to stop for a little bit. I planned on cutting it off here, but as I got closer it didn't feel like enough. Still adding more wasn't right. Oh Well I plan of getting a couple chapters together before posting. Mostly because I have three active stories at the moment. I have to finish something before I start this story officially, otherwise the mob might start forming.**

**The idea for this story is from December when I took Meghanna Starsong to the Medieval Times Show. She was happy to watch the horses. I on the other side like watching the choreographed sword fighting. You see back in the day I was a medieval reenactor, and I always loved fighting the best. I used to absolutely destroy my friend Dusty, even wearing dresses. The group liked to call me Joan of Ark because of it. **

**Anyways this idea came while I was hanging out with Meghanna after the show. I didn't want to be rude, but the muse was in full force. So, I started this more than six months ago got the intro going and plotted a bit of it. Then I put it on hold. Not because I didn't want to write it, but because I had other stories that took precedence. Here's hoping I wrap those up soon because I really want to play around with this idea. **

**Can't wait to hear what you think. **


	2. Done with Waiting

**First, I should say thank you to the review and gave this new story a chance. I recognize each of you as regulars and appreciate your continued support. As much as my intention was to put this story aside and work on my other active projects, it didn't exactly work out that way. Seeing as I wrote two chapters in two days for this idea. So, the plan is to post this one now before I get underway. The third chapter might me ready to post in the next could days, but between duty and spending time with my family you'll have to wait until the first port call for more. **

**Hopefully you find this story as fun as I do. I can't wait to hear what you think.**

**Blades and Bellflowers**

**Chapter 2- Done with Waiting**

With something that felt as though a mixture of fear and excitement churned like acid in my stomach I squeezed through the crowd. It had started to form around Allen and the young King within seconds of the announcement. The last thing I needed was to be recognized without a chaperone and far too cozy with one of the competitors. Even if he'd been right to be arrogant. Royalty was a higher rank after all; but being here as an untitled fighter made even less sense now that I knew the truth.

I made it back to my family and had a few half-truths to tell as Yukari previously returned without me. It was better to say we'd gotten separated when I saw a messenger plowing through the crowd towards the competitor's tents. Word had already spread that Fanelia had been attacked. My mother's eyes read in mine knowing there was more than I was saying, but I just shook my head. It wouldn't do well for us for the other noble family to start asking unnecessary questions.

The carriage ride home was subdued, aside from Mamoru. At ten moons old he thought war with Zaibach was exciting, like tales of honor and bravery told at bedtime. Father was lost in thoughts of what this meant for trade routes along with council meetings this would surely involve. Trying not to set off any warnings I leaned into my mother's side and attempted to start a conversation just with her in the confined space.

"I don't know much about Fanelia." Her thin eyebrows raised in silent question at my clumsy start. "Why would someone attack them?"

She might not have been powerful enough for visions, but the woman could always read me like an open book. I could see her decide that there wasn't any danger in just telling me a few things.

"Fanelia is a small country with only one major city. There are a few tribal communities, but those are predominantly where the beastmen live." That surprised me a little, how could such a tiny population count as a sovereign country. Not waiting for my questions mother continued. "Years ago, they stood as a strong warrior community that overthrew any claims from larger countries with ease. These days they are mostly farmers, but the threat is still there."

"So, we are allied with them because it's better than being their enemy?" I asked hoping to get more information. Not that I would ever admit it, but my mind still lingered on deep mahogany eyes and wild black hair.

"Partly," She admitted deep in thought. "It benefits Asturia because Fanelia produces a large range of trade goods from grain to pottery and silk, but they are also a land of dragons."

I didn't need an explanation to know what the last cryptic remark meant. Dragon leather was superior to any other kind. The acidic blue blood made a rare dye prized by artists. Mostly it was for the powerful heart-stones that war was fought for and with, drag energists. The pink fist sized stones powered everything from leviships to guymelefs, and what army would be complete without a battalion of fighting armors?

If Fanelian controlled the energist market a country that took them over would become a dangerous force that could threaten the rest of the world. That was the main reason for the quick response, Asturia wanted to neutralize the threat more than it wanted to help an ally. If Zaibach cut the power supply it would cripple our army and air-ships.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Mother shot me a knowing look as though talks of trade and dragons wasn't quite what I wanted. Again, I thought of the boy from before, and the way his face looked inches from my own, brought heat back to my face.

"I met someone from Fanelia in the market today, and wanted to know what kind of people lived there." It was partly the truth, but no one could ever know that I'd sought out the boy alone. Even if he turned out to be a curt talking king.

"Well, I don't know what kind of person you met, but Fanelia is closed off by choice." Her expression turned distant as though trying to recall information that hadn't been important for a very long time. "They are a superstitious people. It's said that once seers were honored there, but that was a long time ago."

I could read the note of warning in her voice. Fanelia was a dangerous place for people like me. That didn't seem like a huge difference from everywhere else, but then a chill went down my spine. Cold skeletal fingers wrapped around my throat, and I gasped in shock. The feeling was gone in an instant, but the knowledge remained. Seers weren't just shunned in the small country like here, they were killed.

Thinking back to the reaction the rude king had upon realizing what I was. It didn't make me think he'd hurt me. Despite our short strange interaction, I didn't feel any malice from him. How easy he recognized my talent should have been the red flag. Instead the pull remained.

We arrived home not long after that and with new eyes I saw how blessed I was. The large manor house just outside the city, and all the benefits of wealth without the responsibility of royalty. My biggest worry was that people would find out what I was, but would I really be happy hiding forever. Becoming my mother and marrying the first titled man with an open enough mind not to care.

With a mumbled excuse that I was tired I dressed for bed with my mind still full of swirling thoughts. The way his hands held my upper arms, worry in those fathomless eyes. I just couldn't seem to banish him from my reflections. What was going through his mind right now? Why was he so far from home? What would it feel like to be truly alone?

Seeking him out again was a terrible idea, but it did make my heart rate increase at the possibility. Turning over I felt sleep pulling me under with relief.

Then the dreams took over. The room I stood in was empty with the exception of two people and the blueish tint to the quality made it clear that this happened in the past. It couldn't have been long ago because the dark-haired boy looked just as he had earlier today, or mostly so. He wiped sweat from his brow, breathing labored, a long-bladed sword drooping in one gloved hand. His opponent was a massive man, scars crisscrossing tan skin stretched tightly over hard almost bulging muscles. It made the boy seem even smaller in comparison.

"You aren't charging aggressively enough, Lord Van!" A low rumble of a voice stated firmly as though this criticism wasn't new. The one eye not scarred closed watched the boy impassively. "Come at me as though you mean to kill me."

The boy sighed rolling his eyes, this wasn't the first time the unusual pair had this same conversation. "I don't like mortal sword combat." It was easy to guess that the huge man was his swords master.

"Lord Van, it is a poor thing for a man becoming king of Fanelia to hold such weak sentiments." The lecture was given without heat, just a need to get through to the stubborn boy.

Looking away from his mentor he spoke with bitterness in his smooth voice. "It's not like I'm becoming King because I _want_ to." I could almost feel the weight pressing down on his narrow shoulders.

The scene dissolved and I could easily guess that this took place before his coronation, maybe a month or two ago. What if even after accepting the title this boy hadn't felt like he deserved the crown? Would he have traveled to a neighboring kingdom in secret to participate in a challenge to prove his mentor wrong? Not wanting the focus, he hid his name and rank, choosing to use rented armor instead of letting others cater to him.

My opinion of the boy rose greatly. He'd wanted to return home victorious, but instead he'd lost. I hadn't understood why he'd been so rude to me. How could I have known that my conversation would just rub in his defeat, but that is exactly what I'd done.

How unlucky was he that the moment his back was turned Fanelia had been invaded? His people in danger while he was too far away to help. Could that boy really save his people? Sure, he had talent, but the master was right he was half-hearted with his intentions, and that could be very dangerous.

My eyes opened and I felt that pull like a string tied around my heart. The vision I had when we'd touched came to mind. He was walking into a terrible situation, one that would not end well. Blood and death, but what could I do about it?

I was just a girl, one that saw too much. An idea started to form. It was crazy, and impossible. Still my breath hitched, and my chest felt tight, maybe I could help after all. If I joined the recruits then I could keep an eye out for danger and warn the wayward king. This had to be the reason I was drawn to him. He needed me.

It was still hours before dawn, but I was wide awake with the thrill of possibility. I had to do this in a way that no one would find out what I was, not just a seer, but also a girl. For once I was lucky for my slender build, it would make this much easier.

The house was dark and quiet as I snuck from my room. All my clothes were fit for a lord's daughter so I gathered a few things from laundry; simple breeches and shirts. Trying my best not to take things that all belonged to the same person, the sizes weren't perfect, but baggy would help. Using a small vest of Mamoru's I flattened what little chest I had, and dressed in the pilfered clothes.

My hands shook a little as the kitchen shears cut through my long tresses with loud snips. My head felt light and the strands littered the floor. I swept the discarded hair into the rubbish and packed a bag with some food, a small pouch of silver, and a change of clothes. The plain leather boots were mine meant for riding, but that was because all the other ones I tried were too large. I finished off the bag with my tarot cards wrapped in a spare shirt and shoved all the way into the bottom.

With a long look in the mirror I was surprised to see a boy I didn't recognize. His light-colored hair was short and framed large green eyes, which were the only part of me that remained familiar. I was sure that walking into the camp as a recruit would be simple. No one could possibly recognize me as Lord Kanzaki's reclusive daughter. The yorkel I saddled was mine, though I feared that it would be too easy to trace if anyone looked for me, but I couldn't bring myself to leave without her.

With determination I rode away from the only home I'd ever known. A place full of safety and love, but what I was doing served a greater purpose then hiding away forever. There must be a reason I had this ability. Even if I could only save one person then it would be worth every bad outcome. If that man was the king of Fanelia then this feeling might lessen, the pull dragging me towards him.

The sun was just cresting the mountains in the distance when the tournament grounds came into view. Gone were the stalls and vendors now that the festivities were over. Instead more tents had popped up overnight, the new ones were shabbier, with fabric stained by wear. This wasn't the pride of the Austurian Army, but the dregs left over. I wasn't the only recent arrival though.

I saw the tall golden-haired knight standing in the middle of a group. Some of these volunteers seemed rough and for the first time I wavered wanting to turn around and head home. Back to the protective shield of my family and title. Then the dark looming cloud appeared as the wayward king stepped out of his tent and into the orange tinted morning.

There wasn't another choice. By protecting him I did so much more. All that I needed was to pass as a boy long enough to return him safely to his people. Right?

Dismounting I lead my beast the rest of the way into the camp. Some stopped what they were doing to look at me, but that was more from my ill-fitting clothes and roughly chopped hair than anything else, or so I hoped. Trying my best not to be embarrassed by the attention I held my chin up and continued on.

Somewhere I wondered if Sir Allen would see past the façade and recognize me, but his crystalline blue eyes swept over me without interest.

"Name and age," He questioned with a slip of parchment ready to take down the barest of information.

"Hiro Kanzaki, fifteen." I responded trying to pitch my voice lower than normal.

His blond brows shot up. "I didn't know Lord Kanzaki had an older son," I could have kicked myself. A new first name was easy; but thinking of a surname had slipped my mind. There weren't many Kanzaki's in Austuria after all.

"He doesn't talk about me much." I responded quickly feeling his sharp eyes running over me with more interest now. Then I could see when the idea settled in the knight's mind and he accepted my excuse. Allen thought my father had a bastard now. I tried not to flush with embarrassed anger.

"I see," He moved past the taboo subject with an ease that made me wonder if Allen was always as chivalrous as he appeared to be. "We are the original scouting party to report back to the main Army camp. No one knows exactly why Zaibach seized control or what condition the Fanelian people are in. Our job isn't to gain glory, but return the king home if possible."

During his little speech I could tell he'd grown tired of repeating the information to each recruit. I'm sure some had left because this wasn't intended to be a fighting force, but the news made me breathe easier.

"I'm still interested in helping." I stated evenly almost forgetting to pitch my voice until the last second.

"Then see Gaddes my second; to receive light armor and a work assignment." His blue eyes darted towards my yorkel before adding, "Also compensation for your beast."

My heart twisted slightly, she was my favorite and now I was to sell her into use by the company. Sure, a lowly scout wouldn't have such a rich personal possession. The addition of another yorkle to the party would also help with moving our supplies in a more efficient manner.

"Yes Sir," I agreed, heading in the direction he pointed.

I found the man indicated easily, his dark hair had a blueish tint which made me think his ancestors weren't native to Austuria; which produced people with fairer hair and complexions. The scruff flecking his chin also led me to believe that this wouldn't be a strict military environment.

With the barest glance he issued me a padded hauberk similar to the underlayer many of the lesser knights used yesterday, along with vambraces and a chest plate made from boiled leather. This gear would only help hide my true shape. I was asked if I had any special talents, but the only one I could mention was that I was a fair rider.

From the list of remaining jobs, I could tell he was leaning towards making me a messenger. Being light and fast would be a bonus, but unfortunately it would take me away from my real task. I had to think of a way to stay with the main party.

Before I could come up with another solution, I felt a change in the air. We'd been joined by another person and I didn't need to look to know it was the raven-haired boy.

"What job will this one be doing?" His voice was curt, but not rude. Maybe I'd hit a nerve yesterday and he wasn't always a jerk. Learning what I had about the boy I now wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Looks like messenger," Gaddes mused adding a quick "Your majesty" to his response when addressing the king maybe ten moons his junior.

Feeling confident in my disguise I looked right into those curious deep mahogany eyes. Instantly I knew it was a mistake, as his black eyebrows rose sharply in surprised shock. Then his jaw tightened, lips thinning in suppressed anger. The next thing I know one hand grips my upper arm nearly dragging me into the nearest unoccupied tent. He shoves away a little and I stumble.

"Go home girl." I want to round on him with my own temper, but he cuts me off quickly. "This isn't a chance to get close to the knight you admire."

I don't know how after only a few minutes of interaction yesterday he recognizes me so easily. Any kind things I'd been thinking about him fled at the accusation. As though I was crazy enough to masquerade as a boy in the hopes of getting personal time with Allen. A little voice in my head said that he was a King and I should show him respect and deference, but that was quickly drowned out by my need to set him right.

"Don't be an idiot." I snapped letting my real voice retaliate at him. "You think I want anyone to see me like this? It's all your fault. If you hadn't wanted to prove Balgus wrong so bad none of this might have happened."

It might be overstepping by calling him stupid, but I think the complete shock came from my accurate knowledge of things I should never know. He already guessed what I was so why should I hide now? It was freeing to be honest for once. He was still silent, so I continued.

"I'm here because you need me." He blinked at that, but I had to finish my story before he unfroze. I couldn't let him send me away. "Since yesterday I've felt this draw that tells me that what you are doing is dangerous and without a way to be warned it won't end well.

His voice was soft when he spoke. "You saw this?"

"I did." I confirmed, glad that he seems to believe me. "Please let me stay. If I get in the way I'll gladly leave, but I'm afraid of what might happen if I don't come with you."

I watched as he swallowed hard. "Do I have a choice?"

A small rueful laugh escaped, and I responded honestly. "No more than I do at this point." Then remembering who I was talking to, I like the scruffy man earlier added almost as an afterthought, "Your Majesty."

"Van," He said his name without title or preamble.

"Hiro," I responded with the fake name I'd chosen, he raised one dark eyebrow in reaction. Blushing slightly, I realized he wanted my real name. "Hitomi Kanzaki."

"And I'm the idiot," He grumbled, but before I could snap back one hand came up brushing the roughly cut bangs out of my face. "Who butchered your hair?"

Now it was my turn to swallow hard. "I did,"

"I see," That gentle motion seemed to have caught him off guard too, and he dropped his hand quickly as though the contact burned. "How were you going to hide sharing a tent with other men in the company?"

His question caught me off guard, but before I could come up with a response he continued.

"What about changing, surely you can't think this farce will last?" Even though he had a point I still noticed his ears burn at the mention of getting undressed. It reminded me of his reaction to our close proximity yesterday. I had a strong suspicion that despite his rank he had very little experience with girls.

"I'd planned to try and sleep away from the others and change in moments I could sneak alone." My idea was weak, and I knew it. Still Van shook his head of messy hair. "Well what do you suggest then?" I snapped my temper flaring slightly again.

He took a deep sigh and turned on his heel leaving the tent without another word. I found myself darting out after the king as he marched right up to the man, he'd pulled me away from in the first place.

"I have an assignment for Hiro Kanzaki," He directed the statement at the older man with authority in his smooth voice. "He will act as my page, and as such will be staying in my tent during this mission."

From the reaction this was a surprise to more than just me. I could feel almost a tangible curiosity from the odd mix of soldiers. This announcement marked me as his personal assistant, and from what I could tell it was strange coming from this boy. He'd been distant and mostly silent until now. Letting Allen and his men organize everything without comment.

In a way he was protecting me from others learning my secret, but I wasn't quite sure how much of it was from charity, or if it was to keep an eye on me. If he believed in my visions, then he also confirmed the truth I blurted out yesterday. Of course, he'd want to keep me close. Also, if my goal was to warn him of danger than being at his right hand was the best place for me, but still I hesitated.

I couldn't get a good read on him at all. He ranged from downright rude to thoughtful and maybe even kind. Living in the same tent with him was probably a terrible idea. Then again, he was right, no matter how careful I was someone would figure me out sooner rather than later.

In my new role I didn't need the issued armor, as I wouldn't be expected to fight at all except for a last-ditch effort or self-defense. Van led me back towards his tent silent as a brewing storm. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, something told me that I never would. Where I was notoriously easy to read, he was like a code that mixed all the languages and flipped half the letters backwards.

The moment we were back in his small personal space I realized it was the same place he had dragged me initially. This time I got a good look around. There wasn't anything fancy here screaming of his royal lineage or privilege. Like the simple red tunic and tan breeches he wore; everything was rather plain, but sturdy. A folding cot instead of a real bed, one solidly built trunk lay open, the small desk was scattered with papers and a geometric designed carpet covered most of the dirt floor. That was it.

My eyes darted again to the narrow bed. He knew I was a girl maybe I was in more danger after all. While I hesitated to escape back to the main camp, he rummaged in the chest tossing his unadorned armor from yesterday aside carelessly. Letting out a small sigh at finding whatever he was looking for, and turned back towards me a pair of sharp-edged shears in his gloved hand.

Before I could question or even argue his free hand forced me onto the desk chair. I wanted to let my outrage vent right at the rude king, but instead found deft fingers moving gently through my hair. He was such a strange puzzle, with the need to forcefully move me around all morning, but the careful way he set about trimming my uneven bob. In the light of day, it was clear I'd done a poor job with the original cut, though I never expected the level of attention he gave me.

We were both silent while he worked, but after a few minutes being stuck there alone with him I finally let my curiosity come out.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Your appearance reflects on me now," He added curtly, but before I could retort, he added. "If we are to be stuck together for a while then it should be on decent terms."

I thought that over, letting the idea of having someone that fully understood me roll around in my head. It was new and strange, but I found it a nice feeling. Once I helped him return home and retake his country then things would go back to normal, maybe. For now, having him on my side was a pleasant surprise. I may never understand him, but I knew trust wasn't going to be an issue. If my secret came out what would stop others finding about his? How would Allen and his crew feel about two symbols of bad luck on this mission with them?

I pushed the sour thoughts away and instead asked, "How did you recognize me, Allen didn't, and I've met him many times." Leaving unsaid that the only contact I'd had with him was our brief volatile interaction yesterday, and his body on top of mine.

Feeling his hands still I wasn't sure if Van was going to respond at all. Then after a pregnant pause he said, voice low, "Your eyes," Heat flooded not my cheeks this time but my chest, feeling tight and warm all at once. "I've never seen ones like them, as green as spring in Fanelia and powerful like a dragon's stare."

"You gaze into the eyes of dragons often?" I teased trying to defuse the moment.

"Only once," He grunted returning his effort to fix my hair. "But that was all it took."

There was something in the way he said it that meant things I couldn't understand, and I found for the first time that I wanted to. More than finishing this task without being found out. Maybe I was getting in over my head, but for the first time I didn't feel like I had to hide my true self. At least not with this strange unpredictable boy. Van the reluctant king, who never less loved his land and people.

My life had taken a sudden turn the moment our eyes met. I still didn't know what connected us, fate maybe. Never have I felt the true rightness of what I was doing as I did in this moment. Dressed as a boy and making secret alliances with someone who had about as much to hide as I did, maybe more.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N-There you have it. The main plot of the story coming into focus. Like a mix of 'A Knights tale', and 'Mulan'. This is an AU and therefor I have chosen to set it in the world of the Series, but there are some story threads pulled from the movie too. Stay tuned for that and more from our favorite pair. **

**I think this story and descriptions are pretty clear to understand so I don't really have any further explanations to add down here. If you have any questions feel free to ask, but with getting underway soon I might not get back to you, depends on time and connectivity. **

**I look forward to hearing from you!**


	3. New Normal

**Hello there. Port-Call Post! Siting in a USO in NYC to edit and post this. Go on, lets skip the formalities and jump right into it.**

**Chapter 3- New Normal**

Days turned into a week, then two. Everything settled into a routine, and the small motley company came together. Because the need for information trumped that of speed in this case, we would be traveling by foot mostly. There was a small mercenary leviship available, but it was only used to hop us across the sea and Chatal Mountains, cutting our travel time from months to weeks. Flying the whole way wasn't quite the level of stealth we needed to figure out Zaibach's motive without alerting them to Asturia's movement.

The yorkels were used to move supplies and reserved for forward scouts and messengers back to the main army camp. In total there was less than twenty of us which kept the pretense of a party of normal travelers, mercenaries maybe, but not a military unit. Van could have ridden due to his station, but the boy preferred to travel without notice. As it turned out he'd made his way to Austuria with a group of merchants that passed through Fanelia, from Daedalus in the north, before making their way to the tournament.

Anyone from his country would have recognized him, as Allen had. The blond knight as it turns out volunteered to command this mission. He'd been to the small country before. Back then it was as escort to the Princesses on a royal visit when he first joined the Elite Guard, now it was to return Van home and report Zaibach's movements.

I was lucky to have the young king keeping me close. After a short time, the rest of the party accepted my presence, and the job he'd given me kept me both occupied and unnoticed. I wove seamlessly into everything staying near the boy my age, but with the freedom to move through the group without arising unwanted attention. Mostly I ran small tasks for him to keep me busy. My real responsibility we kept between just the two of us.

Whenever I had a vision, I'd tell him. From there the wild-haired boy would sort through the information and relay it to Allen; as though he'd remembered things from his first trek, or noticed an issue as we traveled now. Mostly it was things like a bridge near the Castello fort in total disrepair that would have collapsed under our party. A river which had flooded and was dangerous from a recent rain. Or as we drew closer to Fanelia's boarder an increasing number of Zaibach scouts that we were able to avoid.

The accuracy of this information started to gather whispers of unnatural powers. When Allen heard these mutterings, he put a swift end to them. Saying that Van was only observant, and they should take notice and follow his example. Though how much of this he really believed was hard to tell. I on the other hand had gained the nickname of being _the king's shadow_. If only they knew he actually had one, but only I could see it.

Part of me had hoped that just being here would help negate the negative energy following the boy around, but it hadn't changed anything. Except maybe how much I wanted our mission to succeed. Van may always be a mystery to me, but I felt comfortable around him. I had finally begun to understand his silence not as moodiness, but awkwardness. Sure, he could voice his opinion without problem when the occasion called for it, though more often then not he kept apart from the others, allowing the knight leadership despite the obvious gap in rank.

When we first started this journey, he'd accused me of only helping him to get a reward. Once the shock wore off and my hand stopped stinging, I'd told him to think twice before accusing the one person with nothing to gain.

In a way I hadn't been fully honest. There wasn't anything physical that I wanted from him. Truthfully, he'd already given me the only thing I'd ever wanted, freedom to be myself without fear.

Despite my original hesitation to be at the personal beck and call of the young king, I found the tasks fit right within my capabilities. Mostly it was about ensuring he had what was needed from food and supplies to messages. If he'd ridden a yorkle for travel; taking care of the tack would have been one of my jobs, but mostly I managed his belongings, which weren't excessive. The hardest task I had was making sure he ate, as he tended to wake up before the rest of the camp and disappear as soon as we stopped for the evening.

It was my responsibility to keep track of the guy I may never be entirely used to calling King. To me he seemed like any other boy my age, well mostly. The royalty in Asturia dressed the part and held themselves with an almost regal air, Van was just Van. Talking as plainly as he dressed. Those times he'd separate himself from the rest of the company I would find him practicing alone. Working through the motions of various forms, some I recognized and others I didn't.

The loss to Allen might still weigh heavily on his narrow shoulders, or the reality of returning home to a country under enemy control. One day we'd had a rather rough trek through the foothills, where the terrain was covered in small rocks that tended to slip and slide from under foot. By the time we stopped to set up camp the entire party was ready to collapse.

Even I was sore, having used muscles I hadn't known I owned. Walking miles every day was a far cry from the stagnant life of a Lord's daughter. My time before was spent more indoors than out and that amount increased as my abilities grew in strength. Riding was one of the very few things I'd still done to remain active, and that was just around the estate.

That evening I struggled to raise the tent, one of my responsibilities which gave me more hassle some days than others. I'd barely gotten the posts set when Van flung his trunk open, lifting out an unstrung bow and quiver of plain arrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked lapsing into the comfortable speech that was only used when the two of us where alone together, like using his first name without title.

"Going to practice." He responded shortly and without preamble left the tent. Curious I found myself following in his wake into the thin scrubby trees just past the edge of the camp.

"Aren't you tired?" The question came out breathy from the slight upward path we were taking.

"Sure, I am," Van responded quickly, without pause in his smooth stride. "But an enemy isn't going to give you a break if you're tired."

He had a point there. Shortly after that we stopped and he turned in a circle checking the area, with a nod to himself more than me Van set down the full quiver and started to string his bow. I watched as the tight muscles in his bare arms strained with the task.

Those deep eyes met mine with a question I couldn't quite read, but I still found myself blushing slightly from being caught studying him.

"I'll be here for a while. You can go back." He stated evenly and without comment to my flushed cheeks.

Turning to go I found myself hesitating. As the first arrow was nocked, I asked, "Can I stay and watch?"

He eased the string back into a released position without firing and looked at me. "I guess," After a short pause he added "In that case can you mark that tree for me?" His words were followed with a piece of chalk tossed through the air.

I just barely caught it and was surprised to find the short white rock still warm from being kept in his pocket. Following his directing I drew a cross mark on the smooth bark of one of the larger trees and scrambled back towards where he stood.

He drew back again, tension tight along his shoulders, sighting down the arrow shaft. With a slight pause in his breathing the arrow was released, cutting sharply through the air. With a thwack the head impacted the tree trunk just to one side of the center mark. Again, and again he fired, not rushed, but at a steady pace that made my arms hurt just looking at it.

When he'd run though the quiver, I jogged to the tree pulling the arrows without being asked. As I handed them back Van took all but one from me.

"Would you like to try?" The thoughtful question made me pause.

Nice upper-class girls in Austuria don't learn archery, but then again, they also wouldn't chop off their hair and run off to join the army. The fascination I had with the skill was still there from the day of the tournament and watching Van now made me almost itch to see what it felt like.

"Can I?" Maybe I expected him to retract the offer, but instead the bow was held out for me to take. The smooth wood weapon felt warm to the touch, as though some of Van's bottomless energy was stored there.

Slightly nervous I tried to mirror the position he'd been in and lifted the bow into position. The motions Van did seem so smooth, but with me they were awkward and slow. Before I could even get the string back all the way, which was a struggle on its own, a hand on my arm stopped me.

"You need to widen your stance," He instructed smoothly. "Turn your hips so that you form a straight line pointed at your target."

I tried to follow his instruction, and as I pulled on the taunt string he moved behind me, adjusting my arm holding the fletched end level with my shoulder, and lowering the other down a fraction. The muscles in my arms and shoulders strained with the weight of the bow. It was made for someone far stronger than me.

The presence at my back was calm, though I could feel a tension in the air brewing in the small space between us. "Take a small breath, hold it and release." His words by my ear blew a tingling warmth for only a second, but it almost made me let the arrow go right then.

Trying to calm down I followed his instruction, taking in a shallow breath and holding it for a second to sight down the length of the shaft. The arrow flew quick and hit just to the right of the mark, in an area already full of divots from his earlier attempts.

"Not bad," Van said, and I looked at him excitement filling my chest. "Really good for a first try." The complement was nice and not at all expected.

"Can I try again?" I almost begged glad to find something that I honestly found interesting.

He gave a small surprised laugh that I liked almost as much as my first taste of archery.

"Best not to," Van held his hand out for the bow which I returned reluctantly. "It is made for my pull strength, and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He explained smoothly.

I watched him run through the number of arrows one more time before we headed back to camp for dinner. This time I tried to take note of every little detail. The way his fingers held the arrow. How those lean arms angled right before firing. Even the smallest change in stance. Storing the knowledge away for the next opportunity I would have to try again.

While we ate, I kept feeling Van's eyes on me. That night the strange boy told me to turn in early, insisting that he wanted to sit around the campfire for a little bit longer. Normally I might have stayed out with him; listening to the crew tell stories and enjoying the silent company of the raven-haired boy. I was tired though from the rough trek and expected the next day to be more of the same. So, I turned in, falling asleep in a dark tent by myself.

When I woke in the morning Van was already up for the day which was normal but laying across the foot of my cot was something entirely new. A bow made of light wood with a shorter length than the one Van used. Full of excitement I dressed quickly and grabbed the weapon, noting the greenness to it that told of the recentness to its construction.

I left the camp knowing where I would find him. True to form Van was already up the rocky slope, and halfway through a quiver of arrows. Before I could rethink my action, I'd already done it. My arms wrapping around his slim body and pulling the startled boy into a sudden embrace. After a second the hand not holding his own bow came up to pat me almost awkwardly on the shoulder until I released him.

"So, you like it then," Van said with a slightly lopsided smile quirking up his full lips.

"I love it," I responded grinning back.

"Good," He looked away, and for a second I thought he might be blushing, but it was gone before I could really tell. "You should find that one more to your liking."

We spent the remainder of the morning practicing together, and though my arms were weak from overuse by the time we packed up camp I was glowing with joy. This was the first time I found something I was good at that I didn't have to hide. In the back of my mind I knew that the intention was to shoot enemies, which I never planned on doing, but still it was something that made me happy.

Some evenings before bed we'd fletch more arrows together. Though mine started out messy, but they like my shooting improved quickly. Soon I was included more by the camp, because I wasn't just a page, now I could be useful as an archer in a bind. It was nice to have common ground with these men, who I honestly liked. It was strange that I could be more myself with people that didn't actually know the real me.

I lay on my narrow wood framed cot on the opposite side of the tent from where Van was, he'd hung a sheet between our spaces as though I wasn't sleeping near a boy not part of my family. He'd always been considerate of giving me a chance to change or clean up without interference. I was probably one of the only people in this camp with that luxury.

Unable to sleep I stared up at the darkened fabric that counted as a roof; and thought about which Hitomi was the real me. The girl who lived in fear of what people would think if they knew the truth, and the one that hid her identity but felt freedom instead of shame. Every day I missed my family, and wished they knew that I was safe and happy. Still I knew it was for the best I never left a note or idea of where I'd gone. They wouldn't have let me do this. It was too dangerous. Sure, I had an ally but what if others found out, how far would he go to protect my secret?

"Van, are you awake," I spoke quietly into the darkness.

I heard him shift, rolling over to face the fabric separation that portioned off the space. After a minute of further silence, I started to think that the movement had been while he still rested, then his voice came a soft reply.

"Did you see something?" I kind of wish I had, though I'd seen things to help on our journey nothing was really that important. I knew he was disappointed I couldn't tell him anything about his people inside the seized city.

"No," I hesitated before continuing. "I couldn't sleep and thought you might be the same." We'd crossed into his lands earlier that morning, and there had been a heated disagreement between him and Allen on seeking help from the Wolf tribe in the northern forest.

"Yeah," He agreed without elaborating, which wasn't odd for him.

"I don't know much about Fanelia, what is it like?" I asked, when I tried to imagine the small country nothing came, like I was being shielded by the land itself.

"It's not something as easy to describe like the lay of the land," He trailed off seemingly deep in thought.

Without knowing why, I reached out and pulled the sheet aside a little. Maybe I just wanted to see his face as he talked, but there was something more to it than that. Van lay on his side facing me with one arm propping his head up, the long line of his lean body draped loosely under a thin blanket. I already knew he slept wearing pants but not a shirt, but it was something else to see the smooth chest and deceptively narrow shoulders. Somehow, I know he'll grow into a handsome man, athletic and broad-shouldered. Still the boy he was now was quite attractive and I had been trying not to notice.

"To the west lay land where the dragons roam." I had to blink away the thoughts of him and focus back on the words he said. "Thick forests to the north were the tribes live. Mountains to the north, south and east. Rolling field connecting everything."

I closed my eyes and just let the images that accompanied his words play there on the inside of my dark eyelids. "The capitol lay in a valley on one side with cliffs nestled against the other three. It's more than a place though. The way freshly turned earth smells can't be described. Nor can the feel of excitement on the air."

I saw a narrow pass lined with tall cliff walls, and a river shining below, a shimmering snake cutting through rock over countless years. It was like walking through the center of a mountain, it seemed to be split straight down as though the crack was never meant to be there and still go on forever. Cresting a hill, the world opens up into a city nestled between rolling grasses and shear rock walls, like a priceless pearl in the center of a large oyster. A huge fortified wall runs from one side to another separating the city from the green expanse before it. The houses and shops build upwards towards a huge palace crowned with ancient trees cushioning it from the rocky walls. Tall and white with roofs of varying height the color of a cloudless sky.

Gasping my eyes shot open and I must have propelled myself into a sitting position. I heard Van move swiftly through the dark space between us, rustling as the curtain was pushed roughly aside.

"What is it?" He asked face suddenly close to mine, too close.

The soaring feeling of taking in the full view like from upon great wings still had my heart thumping wildly.

"I saw it," I panted as though I'd run all the way back from the Valley City. "Fanelia, with it's blue roofed palace and painted training grounds. The houses climbing from the main wall across to each cliffside."

His hand reached out for me, but froze as if afraid touching me would break the spell. "Can you see it as it is now or how it was in the past?" I hear the quaver of hope in the normally smooth voice. He needs news of his people more than a drowning man burns for air.

I close my eyes and try to pull on the thread connecting me to the city, but the more I grasp for it the faster it unravels. Not wanting to let him down I keep trying. Brows furrowed, hands going to the pendent around my neck I never removed. The pink stone felt warm against my fingers.

There wasn't a blueish tinge that told me that it was the past, but it was also daytime, not a memory or current time. Future maybe, but not far off possibly the next day even.

"Talk to me," I demanded desperation in my voice. "Tell me about the city."

"The streets are paved in sandstone," He grasped for information randomly, but it doesn't have the wistful emotional quality of his earlier speech. Desperate I reached for him, my fingers brushing the smooth skin, I felt his shoulder tense under the light touch. Eyes still squeezed tightly shut I moved my hand down until my palm pressed over the steady thudding of his heart. Where the blood of Fanelia flowed with each strong beat.

Images flashed, fragmented and disjointed. Again, I saw the large metal trimmed wooden gates, but this time I could see they were closed. The long outer wall shows bricks in places where the pale plaster has cracked away by years and weather. Wooden windmills turn lazily in the slow breeze, but that's not the only thing moving with the air currents, large banners of white trimmed with a boarder of black are hung from the fortified wall. A gold, black and red crest that reminds me of an evil eye or some unreadable symbol; the symbol of the Zaibach Empire.

With a sharp intake of air, I opened my eyes slowly this time, slightly dizzy. Van's face was so close, yet I didn't have the strength to pull away. Weak and sick from forcing the vision. I drooped forward, my hand still on his bare chest, as if I could pull the strength there into my body. Those arms stronger then they look wrapped around me, pressing the front of my body to his in an unusually intimate embrace.

My head rested on his shoulder and the heat radiating could have been Van's natural warmth, or it might have been burning from my own hot cheeks. I didn't have the strength to pull away, and a part of me, a dangerous little voice, didn't want to.

"You feel ice cold," He murmured, and I just barely noticed I was shivering.

I tried to speak, to tell him what I saw, but my mouth felt dry and tongue impossibly thick. Unable to protest I felt him shift, pulling my weight into his arms fully, legs dangling uselessly in the air as Van stood. In a few long strides he was back on his side of the tent, and as he laid me on one edge of his slightly wider cot I knew what he was about to do.

Silently the thoughtful boy retrieved my blankets and climbed onto the narrow space next to me. It was a snug fit, and I could feel the long line of his leanly muscular body against mine. Suddenly mortified I realized I didn't wear a vest to sleep and my chest was pressed into his, soft against hard. This was highly inappropriate, but somehow, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Just sleep," Van murmured softly into my short hair.

I felt my eyes sinking lower and lower, losing the fight to stay awake. The way my head rested on his shoulder, cradled protectively, along with the steady rhythm of his heart began to lull me into the land of dreams. Before I could pass into oblivion I tried to speak again, this time succeeding

"Fanelia, looks whole." I slur my words slightly, like the time I drank too much sweet vino at a dinner party. "No smoke or damage, just Zaibach banners and sealed gates."

I felt something tense in Van relax for the first time since he heard the news of enemy attack. In a way it looks like his people didn't put up a fight and that was awful, but if they were safe it meant all they might need to rise up would be a rallying point. He could do that, inspire his people to throw off their new oppressors.

It felt as though he whispered something into my hair that might just have been, _"Thank you Hitomi."_

Then I sank into dreams about a city surrounded by cliffs. A place where I've never been. The quality of everything felt so real, as though I was there walking on the stone paved streets, climbing the long expanse of steps upwards towards the training grounds and tall palace above the city center. Strangely no one was visible on any of the streets, and it gave an eerie atmosphere that I didn't like. It was just after sunrise the city should be waking for the day, but it was as still as the dead of night.

Loud boot steps marched down the empty area, echoing. I wanted to hide but all the doors and windows where shut tight. I was in the middle of the stairway upward with no place to go when the Armored Zaibach soldiers came into view. They didn't pause, not seeing me, as though I were a ghost. There in spirit only. Continuing past me I followed them up the rest of the way, feeling like an odd little duckling trailing behind these unwanted invaders.

When I reached the training grounds, I found several more companies of foot soldiers like the ones I'd followed. Beyond them was a battalion of blue armored Guymelefs, their long dark capes lined with purple. With one exception a blood red suit that stood sentinel in front of the others, a commander maybe.

The pilot chamber opened of the crimson suit and surprisingly a boy of similar age and build of Van descended. Other than initial similarities the two were complete opposites, shining silver hair and pale skin stood out almost as much as the blood red eyes glinting as they looked around Fanelia dismissively.

I was so focused on the fighter in the black and red uniform that the two columns of similarly dressed blue armored soldiers had disengaged their suits as well and stood ready for orders. These were not like the low-level privates that marched the streets, that much I could tell on sight.

"What this backwater little town has of value is lost on me." The albino leader sneered, thin lips twisting unpleasantly. "Strategos seems to think this show of force is necessary to get what we want. Whatever this Escaflowne is it better be worth it."

Trying soak as much information as possible to report back to Van I almost didn't notice the Palace doors open. Not until a neko a few years older than Mamoru launched herself at the red pilot from that direction.

Moving with trained skill the blue fighters reacted as a cohesive unit intercepting the pink haired girl easily.

Turning with a laugh the one with silver hair gave a flicking motion with one hand and instantly the other's stepped back releasing the cat-eared girl. Still they remained near enough to restrain her if she were to attack their leader again.

"What have I done to upset you little kitty?" He taunted, and her striped tail puffed out in anger. "We've come peacefully. All we expect is a little cooperation."

"You're a liar!" She shouted back, no fear for her own safety in those flashing blue eyes. "Lord Van isn't dead!"

I woke with the shrill sound of his laughter in my ears. Disoriented I realized I was on the wrong side of the tent in Van's bed not my own. Last night came back in a rush. My poor reaction to trying to force a vision and how the raven-haired boy had carried, held, and warmed me as I drifted off to sleep. The premonition hadn't been done with me though and the power of it controlled my dreams, showing what I wanted and so much more.

The one person I had to see right this second while all the information was fresh in my mind was missing though. He'd obviously slept next to me at least for a time but now all the blankets were tucked around me like a cocoon. Struggling out of the confines of the covers I shot out of the tent without thinking.

Finding Van was the most important thing right then, but where to look first? I closed my eyes, placing the image of the stubborn, thoughtful, confusing boy in the front of my mind. With a flash I turned towards the woods surrounding our small camp. It was just after sunrise and what I'd seen had been actively happening.

Into the trees I trudged, shoeless and still in my night clothes. The large shirt fell nearly to my knees and billowed around my movements. Following my internal sense of direction and the light sound of movement I found him. Wearing his normal tan and red outfit Van stood with his back facing me, his stance firm. With sweeping graceful movements he sliced through the air with the keen edge of a crested sword I'd never seen drawn before.

Finishing the form Van sheathed his sword and turned to face me. Somehow, he'd known I was there. Must have been the noise I made while tromping around like a wounded beast. He hadn't expected to see me standing in the woods wearing only an overlarge shirt. His deep mahogany eyes went wide as though I'd hit him, again.

Recovering from the shock he looked around checking to see that we were alone before rounding on me.

"Have you gone insane?" The question wasn't unfounded, so I didn't have an excuse. "Don't forget you are a girl and can't just go walking around half dressed."

"I haven't forgotten," I hissed back temper flaring in retaliation. "You must have just remembered, because otherwise you wouldn't have slept in the same bed as me last night."

His ears went scarlet and I could just hear him mumble, "I would never hold a boy like that, just you Hitomi."

Taken a back I realized he only called me by my real name when we didn't have to hide, which was normally only in the tent late at night when the rest of the camp slept. Every other time I was still Hiro. My heart began to race so fast I felt lightheaded. What did he mean by that? Did he have feelings other than budding friendship towards me? How could we continue to live together if things were changing between us?

Pushing that all aside I launched into the real reason I'd nearly run out of the tent to find him. Everything came spilling out. What it was like inside of the occupied city, and how the citizens were reacting to the control of Zaibach. How many soldiers I saw both patrolling the streets and formed up in the training yard. Explaining the elite pilots and their haughty leader I stumbled over the information my stomach twisting at the memory. His fists balled into tight fists when I recounted the pink haired neko girl's angry attack.

We now knew how Zaibach had taken over so easily. When Van disappeared, they spread a story that he was dead, using the confusion to take control of the small isolated country. They weren't after trade goods or dragon land after all, but something called Escaflowne.

When I got to that part of the story Van let out a humorless laugh. "Good thing I hid it before traveling to Asturia."

I could only blink at this unusual reaction. Until he elaborated.

"It's the ancient guardian of Fanelia." Still I didn't understand, so with a sigh Van gently took my arm and started leading me back towards the camp. "Escaflowne is a Guymelef only the king of Fanelia can use, and I did. Took it to leave the city with, because it has a flight mode. It was too easy to recognize so I hid it in a place only I know about."

All I could do was gape at this boy. He'd gone that far to attend the tournament. Taking a priceless armor and hiding it so no one would find out. As it happened the Zaibach Empire was willing to start a war over something that wasn't even there. Which was also why they were still occupying the country by force, hoping to discover where it was located.

"How do we tell Allen any of this? It's way beyond what we've been informing the party about." I asked in a hurried whisper, as Van finished checking to see if I could safely return to the tent without being seen.

His face was grim as he shoved me through the tent flap. "We can't."

I froze just inside the space that should have been empty; but wasn't. Outside the tent was safe, but the interior most certainly was not.

"Can't tell me what?" The gallant knight stood just inside the small space I normally shared with Van. His expression serious as he took in my unbecoming attire and the young king's hands still on my back. We are caught, there isn't any other way around this. "How about why I've just received word from Palas that Lord Kanzaki's daughter was abducted the night of the tournament. Now I find her standing in the middle of my camp half naked. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Anger simmered below his mask of calm.

I must have looked terrified and guilty, because my expression was mirrored on Van's face. Normally so tan he'd gone strangely pale. Being caught in a compromising position my not have exposed my secret or his, but my reputation was beyond ruined. I'd been reckless and now there was no way to come out of this without losing the freedom I've come to enjoy.

My heart sank like a stone. Even without precognitive abilities I knew what would happen next. So, why did the thought of being sent home hurt so much?

**To be continued…**

**A/N- Well they aren't exactly stealthy. Took two weeks for Allen to find them out, but he had some suspicions. Hitomi did not leave a note. She missed her family and felt guilty that they might be worried, but she also was really enjoying her new life. This chapter was mostly about the interaction between her and Van. He started teaching her archery, and that was really fun to write. It helped her fit in more, though she doesn't quite understand the young king and his contradictions the draw is there, but they don't know it's more than friendship.**

**We see inside Fanelia for the first time. Dilandau and Merle made appearances. I hope you like it. Can't wait to see what you think. **


	4. Truth and Lies

**Hello there! Greetings from Boston. We stopped in Portland Maine two weeks ago, but I didn't have this quite ready. The goal is to have this chapter and the third one of Strong Memories ready by the first wifi of the portcall. Took me a little walking to find an open Starbucks, but here I am posting. Strong Memories 3 is only half done so it might not make it in time for this trip. If not we will be back here in two-ish weeks. I really should have taken the time to finish the evaluations for my guys, but I didn't want to****. Writing was far more interesting. **

**Blades and Bellflowers**

**Chapter 4- Truth and Lies**

Fear is a funny thing. It can freeze some people in place, frightened and useless. Others are spurned into action, courage in the face of danger. It seems that Van and I had the two different types of reaction. My mind spun at the loss of my disguise. Unable to make a move or argument that would help in this situation. Instead a lean form shifted, stepping in front of me and blocking my barely dressed body from the older man's gaze.

Honestly, I couldn't say what scared me more; the damage this would do to my reputation or the prospect of being sent home to my life of half-truths and hiding. Just the thought that Van still stood with me filled my chest with hope. How we would get out of this trouble seemed impossible, but the thing I'd miss most about living as Hiro the page, was the friendship that seemed to be growing between me and the king. Even though one of my secrets was now out in the open, I would never tell anyone about Van. It was his personal business if he didn't want people to know and I respected that, because I understood in a way many couldn't.

Before Allen could lecture us farther the raven-haired boy lifted one hand silencing him with the motion. A gesture that somehow commanded obedience.

"I am prepared to take full responsibility for Hitomi." I don't know what shocked me more; the calm dignified way he spoke, or the deeper meaning to his simple words. My mind spun knowing that there was only one way to take responsibility for a girl caught in a scandalous situation with a boy. For the second time in very recent events he openly called me by my real name. This time it was to directly declare intentions not just to protect my reputation, but to marry me to do it.

I'd always thought if I ever did bind myself to another person it would be for love not duty. The strange fluttering feeling when he was close must be friendship and not something deeper right? Sure, my family would be thrilled that I found a man that accepted me strange powers and all, but more over he was royalty. It was beyond anything they, or I could ever hope for. Still was it what I wanted?

"Now hold on," Allen started, and I could tell he was still bothered by the secrets kept right under his nose, or at least the one he now knew of. Before the tall man could start up again Van cut him off sharply.

"If you wouldn't mind leaving my tent Hitomi has a right to get dressed without being interrogated." The curtness in his voice led me to believe that this was an order and not a suggestion. It was strange to see the boy turn into a king right in front of me. He was raised for this, commanding people, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

The knight did leave without argument, but the ridged set to his broad shoulders made it clear that this was far from over. I'd never seen Allen's eyes like that, something in them was cold as a sheet of ice and just as brittle.

"Hey," I rounded on Van the moment we were alone. With just the two of us my temper erased any embarrassment over the lack of clothing I wore. There were other opportunities to be shy, this was not one of them. "You can't just go saying something like that. This is serious!"

"I fully meant it," His voice was smooth and low as though there were more to the words, but I didn't really understand. Still my heart did this weird little flip flop that I tried my best to ignore. Despite the little missteps early in our interaction his intention was clear. If Van swore to marry me to protect my fragile reputation, he would.

Without any further explanation he turned and left the tent, abandoning me to my swirling thoughts. I never asked him to protect me, but that was exactly what he was doing. This was all about my reckless need to run off and change the visions I couldn't accept.

Until now I'd held the information gained by my unwanted gift in and let nature take it's course. Somehow that pull towards Van I felt the moment our eyes met on that busy street before the tournament changed everything. It wasn't just a chance to be free from the gilded cage and isolation, but an opportunity to be of use for once.

No matter what happened now I couldn't let them send me home. The problem was that my options were very limited. With a deep steadying breath I went about getting dressed. My real identity would be all over the camp in moments, if it already wasn't, so why hide things now. It wasn't like I could just wear a dress and become a Lady again, all I had with me were the men's clothes I'd been wearing for the last couple of weeks. Though Van had done a decent job with my hair it was now short enough that it would take years to return to normal.

All I could really do was forgo the tight binding vest under my shirt, even that slight change must have done the job. Because the moment I stepped outside the morning routine of the camp preparing for the day stilled. I was a girl again, and they all knew it.

Chin held high I strode over to Allen's tent knowing I would find both men waiting there, and I wasn't disappointed. The blond knight leaned against the small desk on one side of the space with his arms crossed and expression stony. Van on the other hand sat calmly on the wooden chest at the foot of the cot, seemly unbothered but almost vibrating with potential energy.

Before either of them could make a move at my entrance I spoke holding the stack of painted cards I'd kept hidden in my belongings until now.

"The reason I came here is the same as why Lord Van wants to protect me." I took a deep breath and continued quickly to keep from losing my nerve. "I'm a seer."

Van tensed at the use of his title at a time like this. If anything, Allen became even more statue-like. I had to tell the story from my side, starting at the beginning.

"Afraid of people's reaction to my abilities I've had to hide it from everyone. Until I met the king at the tournament. He witnessed me having a vision and knew what I was right away, but never asked what I saw." This was the tricky part getting Allen to believe me without betraying the boy who had protected me. "Blood and death as war began. For the first time I felt like I was seeing these things for a reason. If I could only warn of danger this curse might be useful."

Allen shifted, and I had to keep my attention focused on him. Even though I could feel Van's gaze burning me with its focused touch. Maybe because of it.

"I joined the company with the intention of staying close enough to keep the king safe and protect us all from walking into something we couldn't predict." This was hard in a way, but it was also lifting a huge weight off my shoulders. Whatever the sworn knight decided would change everything. "For these two weeks I've been giving my information to Van and letting him be the one to tell you. Coming from him it had more weight than if I said it, and more so if anyone knew I was a girl."

"Despite your good intentions Lady Kanzaki, you've been lying from the very beginning. How can I trust what you are saying now?" The coldness in his voice felt like a dagger twisting low in my stomach. This was possibly the first time the knight had ever really seen the real me, not the reclusive Lords daughter, or the skinny page. Sadly, he didn't seem to like what he saw at all.

"I can prove it to you." Normal visions don't require me to use the cards in my hand, but if I need specific information it is the best way to narrow things down, focusing the power. Otherwise what I gather is random and greatly varies. If I was being honest with myself doing this was risky and more than a little scary. This was a very personal thing I was showing them, calling on my power willingly with an audience.

What I did last night was almost the exact opposite as a reading. The Cards are open to interpretation and can be misread; visions only show the truth but take far more out of me. Part of me was afraid that Van would think I could have investigated what was happening in Fanelia the whole time. If he thought I was holding back whatever trust we'd built would be gone. That thought alone hurt far more than all Allen's cold looks ever could.

The silence had drawn out painfully. Eventually the knight waved me over to his desk, though it was clear he didn't expect much. I risked a glance at my companion, but his eyes were shadowed, dark and unreadable. Taking the seat was hard, like walking a rope high above a steep drop, one misstep would be deadly. With a slight tremor in my hands I hoped no one would see I cut the deck. Shuffling the painted faces downward.

Taking a deep breath, I cut the deck a second time. Then started laying the cards out one at a time, face down against the wooden surface. I'd thought of doing a reading of the golden-haired man directly but digging into his past and possible future might be counterproductive. Instead I needed him to see me as useful. As I touched each card I pictured the steep cliffs and white palace I saw last night.

The first image flipped over was the _hermit_ turned upside down. "Fanelia has been a land of self-isolation for as far back as anyone can remember." At my words I could feel Van shift, as though turning his body towards my reading would gather more information for him.

Next a strange thing happened; two cards were stuck together. I'd never seen that before. The _page of coins_ was overlapping the **ace of swords**, or the dragon card in my mind. Thinking that I made a mistake I set the ace aside and read for the page instead because it was the one on top, but something about it didn't feel right. "A chance for a student to prove himself to his master, the tournament." I already knew that part, the dream before I left home said as much. Still something leads me towards the discarded option, new beginnings and strong determination.

What followed was the seven of swords which meant secret plans and I already knew it told of Zaibach, though what they wanted as an end goal was beyond me right now. Followed by the knight of hearts which I felt stood for Allen, someone who followed his heart and did what he believed was right.

Justice reversed was also not a surprise after my latest vision. "To take over the city lies were spread that the King was dead." The knight's eyebrows rose sharply. This part was news to him. Still something seemed off with this reading. It was normal, like one just anyone could do if they knew the meanings to the painted faces. I used to do this before my powers became so strong, and back then it would help me focus the power, but not now.

The cards were just pretty pictures, no tingle running through my fingertips this time. I could tell Allen was unimpressed. Who could blame him though? A carnival actor could have done the same thing for a copper. Closing my eyes before turning over the next I drew in a long settling breath, letting the air out slowly. With it came an almost tangible charge spreading out swiftly from my chest all the way to my toes.

The card turned over a grim hooded figure looking directly up at me, Death. As if summoned by my wish to see more, it moved, pulled up right off the stiff paper. Growing large as a man, his dark shadowing cloak circling around me. Fear closing off my throat; its evil face pressed in, red eyes glittering with malice.

Hands on my upper arms gripped me tightly, dispersing the terrible image and bringing back reality. Van's mahogany eyes were suddenly very close and full of concern.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" My cheeks warmed and I can't tell if it's from embarrassment or another emotion.

"I'm fine." I respond, voice sounding breathy and unsure. I can still remember the glowing red eyes and am reminded forcefully of the silver haired boy. His cruel laughter ringing in my ears for a painful moment.

With a shake of his wild hair Van dropped his hold on me. "Look, just tell Allen what you saw this morning." Somehow, he could tell I was lying. That soft fluttering in my chest was back and I was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

I nodded moving a shaking hand to pick up the tarot, returning them to the deck. It gave me a few seconds to collect my thoughts. Two of the unread cards flipped over from my carelessness; the tower and the wheel of fortune. Trying to tell myself it was nothing I hid them back in the middle of the stack, but I knew I was lying. Those faces wanted to be read. Still I didn't know what they meant for us.

"Last night Hitomi tried to see into Fanelia for me." Van started his tone mellow and attention returned to the watchful knight.

"Forcing the vision didn't work as I'd hoped, but there was something there." I took over the story, pushing the strange moment to the back of my mind, but not gone entirely. "That night I walked through a city I've never seen before. Houses shuddered and streets empty, because of the foreign soldiers marching in formation."

I could feel Allen's skepticism burning my skin. He thought this was just an overactive mind and a girl wanting attention. It was written on his handsome face. Undeterred I continued.

"The training yard held several more companies and a battalion of Milefs with unfamiliar armor and long capes." Van caught my eye and nodded encouragingly for me to continue. "They were all blue except for their leader who was crimson."

The knight inhaled sharply, and I knew I'd said something important. "The commander was around fifteen moons old with silver hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. All the other pilots were around the same age and responded to his every order with military obedience."

"Are you sure he is in Fanelia?" Allen questioned, wanting me to be wrong.

"You know the red fighter?" Van cut in quickly.

With a long sigh the knight nodded, but he was no longer looking at us, but a memory. "Dilandau Alboutu," He hesitated as if not sure if we should know this. "He's the commander of Ziabach's elite Guymilef unit, the Dragonslayers. Unpredictable and vicious he rarely leaves enough survivors to spread word let alone a full description."

Before the dark-haired king demand we gather the whole army to rescue his people I rushed on. "There was also a pink haired neko girl who came from the palace. She said he was a liar and that Van couldn't be dead." I stopped speaking, something warned me about telling Allen about the Escaflowne. My sudden silence was covered by the boy presumed dead by his people.

"Her name is Merle and as my sister wouldn't believe them." There was a tenderness to his smooth tenor that told of his affection for the bright haired girl.

The surprise of his announcement must have shown on my face, because I felt the older man's searching eyes on me. This was proof that I knew things I couldn't have. Seen people miles away. Ones that I had no right being able to describe clearly. He believed me.

There was no going back. Another person knew exactly what I was. The question was what he'd do with this very dangerous information.

After a long moment Allen ran a white gloved hand over his face. "Well, this changes everything." He moved towards me in two swift steps, before I could react, he picked up a piece of parchment and quill. Starting to write in a looping elegant hand.

"We should move on Fanelia now before they realize we are coming." Van demanded not liking the vague way the other man was dealing with this new information, and us.

"No," Allen bit out sharply. "That is the last place you should go right now. I'm taking you back to Austuria then joining the main army. With Dilandau in wait this is a trap far too dangerous for our small party to handle. Even with a seer's warning."

Van was speechless. As though the knight had knocked the air right out of him, again. If the silver-haired boy was as bad as he said, maybe worse, than we would be stupid to keep going. Even though I've known the young king for around a fortnight it was clear he wouldn't agree to turn away from his people. Not with a fighter that dangerous inside the walls.

"And if I refuse?" I'd never heard his voice so flat and cold. This was a challenge he wouldn't back down from. Out maneuvered and out manned, still his courage made it hard to look away.

"Don't be a fool Van," The knight addressed him informally, like a misbehaving child that should know better. "Going to Fanelia is reckless, bordering on suicidal. I won't risk my men and asking me to is beyond selfish."

At his dismissive words the young king bristled. "Coward, and you call yourself a knight."

"That won't convince me," Allen waved off the insult without batting an eye. "I'll have you placed under arrest and dragged back to Asturia if I have to. The both of you have caused enough problems already."

I swallowed hard. My reasoning for being here didn't matter to him. Again, I was merely a runaway Lord's daughter, not a helpful warning, but a stone dragging them down. It didn't matter if he believed me. There was only one path for me now, back home, in shame.

"Do I need to go that far?" The knight's voice was stern, a note of warning clear to me and Van.

"No," Black hair shadowing his eyes, it seemed unlike him to be so passive. Then I knew what one of the cards meant. The tower, separation. Van wasn't willing to turn back. Not knowing what we do now. Just because Fanelia wasn't in ruins doesn't mean the tragedy isn't possible. What would Zaibach do when they couldn't find the Escaflowne? How long would it take for the full army to move on this information? It wouldn't be a bloodless return of the king as hoped, but full on war.

Those bright red eyes promised as much. There wasn't a hint of pity or kindness in their depths. Only chaos. It was clear what needed to be done now, but it doesn't make the sick feeling in my stomach lessen at all.

Seeming satisfied with Van's cowed attitude, Allen went out into the camp calling orders to pack quickly. Directing his men that we would be returning to the main fighting force with vital information. He's taken the letter and most likely sent it off with their fastest messenger. No doubt it told of my location, and the need to return the king to Palas for his safety. Lies about his death was one thing, but if caught Zaibach was willing to make it reality.

Silent and calm Van left the tent. Presumably to pack, but he had no intention to return to Asturia.

There was no way that he was meekly going to take Allen's order to retreat. I didn't need to be a seer to know that this stubborn boy was going to head in the opposite direction as the rest of the troupe. Right into danger. In a way I agreed that charging right into Fanelia was paramount to giving Zaibach exactly what they wanted, especially with the Escaflowne in our hands. It was stupid and reckless, but it was also so brave that I had to admire him.

It only meant one thing. I was going with him, weather he liked it or not. This was my mission too. The brash King of Fanelia needed me, not as a girl but a form of protection. I could be his shield, it didn't have to just work the other way. Unlike him though I knew running in blind was the last thing we needed to do here.

Prepared for an argument I entered Van's tent, the one home I'd had that never felt like a cage. Now that brief moment of contentment was gone. He moved around the small space like a whirlwind, swift and careless of the destruction caused in his wake. No care for the things that belonged with the company. Speed was important here. Packing clothes, maps, a couple blankets, along with all the weapons he owned.

"Are you going to tell Allen I'm leaving?" His voice was sharp and cutting, but it didn't bother me.

"I'm sure he already knows." My remark was flippant, and his head shot in my direction, so I continued. "But I'm not going with him either."

Van gaped as the words sank in. I knew he might tell me it was too dangerous for a girl, how my family was worried for me, or argue that I would just slow him down.

"You need me." I put in simply, "This is my mission too, and I can't turn around and go home with things only halfway done."

His jaw tightened for a moment and he returned to packing, eyes obscured by his shaggy hair. Somehow though I felt he was pleased that I was coming along, probably for the use of my abilities more than the company.

"Do what you want," He grunted, with a shrug. "You'll do it weather I like it or not."

I couldn't help a small smile as I started to pack my meager possessions. As I fastened the bag shut a thought came to me. There was an empty canvas sack the cots normally fit into as they were taken apart, bit I had a better use for it this time.

"Take this for me," I said shoving my roughly stuffed bag, quiver and bow into Van's surprised hands. "I'll meet you west of camp in twenty miets."

"What are you planning?" He asked, but took my belongings anyways.

"I have a few things to get before we leave." Not wanting to elaborate in case someone was listening through the thin fabric walls. I took off through the tent flap.

Word had already spread about the companies' movements, and things where well underway to strike camp and head back towards the main army. The chaos of tents being taken down and supplies packed; worked in my favor. Few people gave me a second glance. The ones that did were more curious that I wasn't a boy after all, then concerned about my actions.

First stop was the tent used as a makeshift kitchen, Reeden was busy loading the cart and didn't notice my pilfering. If Van and I were running off into the Fanelian countryside who knew were our resources would come from or how long this would take. Stuffing the sack with travel rations of dried fruit, smoked meat, hard cheese, and bread. Once full the canvas wasn't exactly light but slung across my back securely. I was then able to grab two large skins of water. Everyone in the group has their own canteen, but these would provide a reliable source when I didn't know the nearness of rivers on our route.

My next task was riskier. Here I got very lucky, as Kio was busy harnessing a couple of yorkels to a supply wagon and had left the tack for the other beasts sitting near where they were hobbled. My favorite girl among the ones still waiting to be prepared for the trip. I saddled her with practiced hands, and she seemed almost glad to be going with me, her soft gray muzzle nudging my shoulder lovingly. Feeling a little guilty about depriving the group of her use I left the small amount of silver I'd been given for her where the large soldier would see it.

With the food and water fastened in front of the saddle it left enough room for a couple small bags on the back, and just enough room for two thin people to ride if needed. I wouldn't want to load her up for too long, so Van and I would walk most of the way but putting distance between us and the camp was very important.

When I arrived at the meeting spot with my packed yorkel following obediently, Van's dark eyes widened impressed.

"Thought of everything haven't you," He slung both our bags and bows up, fastening them in place with ease. The yorkel flicked her short tail impatiently, ready like me to get some distance between us and the camp swarming with activity.

"She's mine after all," I explained uselessly. Somehow, I didn't want Van to think I was stealing the animal.

One side of his mouth quirked up in that lopsided smile that made my chest feel tight but said nothing. Instead he knelt down cupping his gloved hands together. In that uncanny way Van had, he knew I'd never mounted without at least a step. Feeling a mixture of emotions, I couldn't quite name I placed one of my booted feet in his open palms. Those deceptively lean arms tense and I'm boosted up ward as though I weigh nothing. Before I've settled all the way into the saddle he's jumped, and in a fluid motion landed behind me.

I've never ridden with another person before and it's a tight fit with all our bags and provisions. His presence is a warm force at my back, arms coming around me to take the reins. Heat burns my cheeks and I'm glad he can't see my face. Telling myself that it's only temporary. Just till we put enough distance between us and Allen's crew.

Neither of us speak as we head west towards the heart of Fanelia and the unknown danger Zaibach holds.

**A/N- One Miet is thirty seconds and a measure of time used in the original series. So, ten miets is really only five minutes.**

**I honestly know very little about real Tarot Cards and found a site that gave a brief explanation of the cards. The four minor Archana I used was Hearts(cups), Swords, Staves(wands), and Coins. I decided to make the Ace of Serpents the Ace of Swords because of all the cards it fit Van the best. The two cards stuck together symbolized the two facets of Van's personality. On the surface he appeared to be one thing; someone seeking approval, but he was really a symbol of new beginnings. He was for Hitomi it least. Also, we see the tower come up warning Hitomi of the imminent separation from the rest of the party. You'll find out where the wheel of fortune takes them in the next chapter.**

**I did used the action of the death card coming up off the page like the series, but combined the reading she did for Allen. In this story she feels like reading the knight would be a bad thing, like prying into is secrets might not impress him. Instead she tries to read for Fanelia and gets the sign of death. The red eyes and laughter is Dilandau after all.**

**Keep tuned for more! I've got some really interesting things for this pair to run into soon. Please Review. **


	5. Almost Enough

**Hello, I think the last time I posted this story was from a port call. Been home a month now. I know I put up a chapter to Strong Memories a couple weeks before heading home, but it's been more like two months for this story. Sorry for the delay, you know how things go. Then again I generally have a unique problem… not deployment. Plenty of other people have that. No, I tend to go through bursts of inspiration and always run into a block when I work on more than three things at a time. You got that right. I can work on two stories with little issue. It's three that get my muse to put up a brick wall.**

**There's this story Blades and Bellflowers. My M rated continuation Stronger Memories. Those started around the same time. The third story that caused my productivity to come to a grinding halt… a super sweet one-shot or possibly a short story called Temperatures Rising. It's not done yet, but soon I hope.**

**Last note; not edited. I'll try to do a quick correction later, but I was just impatient to post. Please forgive the grammar errors.**

**Chapter 5- Almost Enough**

We rode in silence, my mind working overtime to try and make sense of this new direction my life had taken. Pretending to be a boy to stay close to the king of Fanelia had been pretty crazy, but now I'd directly ignored an order to return home. We were in this together Van and I. He would have gone off on his own and I couldn't let that happen.

After all this was my fault. Running around carelessly as I did caused Sir Allen to find out about the runaway lady hiding in his troops. He was set to send me home, tarnished by my overfamiliarity with the young king of Fanelia. So, I'd done the only thing possible and told him the truth, my truth that is. The visions and danger that lay ahead of us. He believed me in the end, which was almost worse than the alternative. I saw it clearly in his honest blue eyes, pity.

Austuria wouldn't hang me for an unwanted skill, this wasn't the dark ages, but they would ostracize me. Rumors and isolation far worse than before. Above all the speculation that would fuel every wild story completely humiliating my family, who didn't deserve such a public fall. The truth getting out was like words carved into a tombstone, a final end to any future match.

In reality Fanelia was far more dangerous for someone like me. Seers don't just become public spectacle there, they die. I hadn't been able to ask Van about it, if I was walking into a death sentence or would he continue to protect me. Maybe I'd stay alive for as long as I was useful, but I had to believe in him. Stubborn and reckless, but deeply thoughtful, he was my best chance out of this mess and I his.

It was because the knight believed me that he ordered us to return to safety. Seeing the silver-haired fighter made everything real. His vow to keep the king in his charge from danger outweighing any chance of returning him home. A decision Van couldn't live with.

For his part the wild haired boy had been gone for too long as it was. He's been away from his country and people for more than a moon now, and half of it they'd been occupied. The people that relied on him told that he had died, and it was all because stubborn pride. Even without visions, I could see how the weight of responsibility weighed on those thin shoulders.

Nothing I could say would change the terrible facts. Still I was here with him, and that had to count for something. Van had given me his trust and with that came a freedom I'd never experienced before. So, I could handle a little embarrassment at the closeness of our bodies. The distracting heat warming my back. Even the feel of his arms on either side of me.

I was glad he couldn't see my face, burning as it was, from the sensations and memories from being held last night. It was silly to think that Van saw me as a girl. At most I hoped he viewed me as a friend. What would happen if I started wanting more from him than that? If we survived this journey would I even see him again? We lived such different lives after all, right?

My mind started thinking about the way he stood between me and Allen. The older man had every right to be mad at our deceit, but could Van really have meant it? To take responsibility for me?

"I think this is a good place," The smooth tenor right by my ear almost made me jump. I hadn't even noticed Van bringing the yorkle to a stop by a thin stream.

"Okay," I muttered taking the first chance I could to slip under his arms and slide from the over packed beast. Guilty for thinking about the raven haired boy and not my poor animal that dutifully carried us both out of range of Allen's troupe and clear of Zaibach scouts so far.

We'd been moving at a reasonable pace the remainder of the morning and through the early part of the afternoon without stopping. Before I could move on my stiff limbs to unpack the bags Van had already started. Untying the straps with deft fingers. Trying not to watch him I set about the narrow bank looking for a good spot to set our things, and then moving them wordlessly.

It was nice, the easy way we worked together. This was a temporary rest, so a fire was unnecessary, still we needed to eat and rest. As did our yorkle, who'd had the rougher job so far. From here on we'd walk while leading her behind us. I dug out some rations aiming for the food that wouldn't keep as well with an extended journey. Bread would dry out soon and slightly smashed cheese. I could have been a little gentler with my packing, but it would still taste the same.

Once the animal was tied near enough to the stream to drink her fill Van sat down next to me and held out a cup still dripping from where he'd filled it. I took it gratefully, the water cold and sweet on my tongue. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, my mind occupied by other thoughts. One dealing less on thirst than on my companion.

"What is the plan now?" I ask handing the empty cup back to the boy in question.

He looked at the rim for a moment to long before turning away and refilling it the stream for himself. "We walk westward."

His statement so broad I scoffed "No really, I thought we were just going to fly the rest of the way to the capital." Once the snarky response was out of my mouth, I realized what I'd just said, to a draconian. Hand flying to my mouth as though I could shove the thoughtless words back in.

Instead of retorting with anger as me might have done in the past Van's reation was calm. One eyebrow shooting up in amusement maybe, I couldn't tell because his face remained neutral. "Not exactly the plan." His voice was smooth and pushed past my discomfort quickly. "We'll have to stay south of the city to head due west. Escaflowne is hidden in a cave I know of in the cliffs a day's walk past the city."

"You just left a priceless Guymelif unguarded in a cave that close to the capital?" What went without saying was who was camped out near by and searching for the armor.

"Zaibach is still actively searching for it, so they aren't looking in the right place." There was an amused, confident sounding tone that I wanted to trust. "I seriously doubt any other person knows where this cave is."

In my opinion, if the invading army was willing to hold a city by force, they had to be combing every inch of the countryside. Hidden caves included. If they haven't found the Escaflowne it was only a matter of time. Unless Van had some secret magic to keep the thing safely hidden, because calling on visions seems to turn out badly for me. We might not know if Zaibach succeeded until it was too late.

It was impossible to know the reason for their desperate need of the ancient Mielf. Still it had to be worth risking war with Austuria, and even Daedalus, Fanelia's closest allies. Even a reclusive country was tied to the others around it. The land I've only seen in visions had to be worth a lot for it's neibors to willing to risk war with Zaibach. I wanted Van to be right that it was a place only he knew, but the reason for this surety was not something he seemed ready to tell me. The boy still had many secrets, what was one more?

The thought made me want to ask, but instead I handed him some food and dusted off a rock before sitting down to eat my portion. He watched me with a small lopsided smile that did funny things to my stomach, though I called it simple hunger pains in my head.

We ate as we'd ridden before, in slightly awkward silence. Now that it was just the two of us something in our relationship seemed to have changed. I could tell Van was glad to have me along. Then again, he needed my abilities. On the other side of things, it was suddenly very real that I was a girl. Stories have been made up over less. I just had to do my best not to become too comfortable around him, again. It wasn't like this could last forever.

Days more of walking were ahead of us, recovering the Escaflowne, and making it known that the king was alive. Zaibach would have to leave or risk angering the allies into an all-out war. There was still something we were missing. I hated not knowing what it was. If everything worked out as planned than in less than a fortnight Van and I would go our separate ways. I thought of what it will be like to say goodbye as we packed up to continue on, and the idea settled a weight in my core. Sadness or maybe worry, but still I couldn't drag my feet and let his people continue under forced occupation.

For what little I knew about Fanelia, I knew even less about Zaibach. It's not as though the larger country with its massive industrial capital was shut off from the world, but the people that traveled there had a habit of not coming back. I remembered back to the tournament where everything changed, but thinking past my first disastrous meeting with Van I tried to recall something from earlier in the day.

Yukari my now distant friend chatted away trying to distract me from the field. Her conversation not annoying exactly, but steady. I caught something she said about me being lucky to live outside the city. _"Just last week the strangest group of foreigners visited the palace, a delegation of sorts."_ We lived in a port that saw people from all over so her taking notice at all seemed odd. _"They wore long black cloaks even in the middle of the day. In the front of the party was a tall man with a face that would have been handsome if it hadn't looked like he was carved from stone."_

Now it seemed obvious that the friendly girl had been speaking about Zaibach. Just the thought of them visiting the palace a handful of days before attacking an ally. Maybe they were asking permission to invade the small quiet country or looking for Van. The second thought made my blood go cold. What would they have done if he'd been found inside the palace walls not sleeping on the ground like a commoner?

We'd been going along at a good pace, the yorkle grateful to plod on carrying only our belongings and supplies. Van was leading the animal gently by her reins when he spoke again.

"Hitomi, why is your face as sour as an old piscus?" I blanched at his choice of words, it meant I wasn't hiding things as well as I thought.

"Just thinking." I responded blandly. Hoping that he'd let the conversation drop. Like with most things as far as Van was concerned, I was wrong.

"And a dragon shoots soap bubbles." He scoffed unconvinced.

"It wasn't a lie." I snapped temper flaring I spun on him, only to look into those deep mahogany eyes. I let out a long sigh, and the truth or at least part of it came spilling out. "Part of it is worry, but not all. I feel like this will all be over soon one way or another."

"That makes you sad?" Van asked, something in his voice almost sounded like hope.

"Of course, I will be sad," I rushed on pushing thoughts I couldn't prove into the back of my mind before they could come tumbling out. "My life just won't go back to the way it was before. Not that I'd want it to, but everything is different now."

His expression seemed to droop visibly a moment before turning his face away from me and towards the yorkle, one hand smoothing gently the animal's flank. "Because Allen knows you're a seer now?"

I don't know what surprised me more the turn in conversation, or the bitterness in his voice. "Being a social outcast is one thing," I started but Van cut me off quickly.

"He won't tell," The words held more than I understood, a grudging respect he had for the knight. "Neither I nor him will spread and rumors about your abilities."

I blinked again trying to regain my thoughts. "As noble as the two of you are, an entire camp now knows your page was really a runaway Lord's daughter." Rushing on before he could interrupt and offer to marry me again. "Aside from my reputation I don't even know if I want to go back at all. I've never felt like I could be myself before this, and once it's all over I'll lose more than just my freedom."

Saying he was the best friend I've ever had seemed strange, maybe even an understatement. As though confirming it out loud will make going our separate ways all the harder. I couldn't even think about the times where my heart felt like a trapped animal around him. When he held me in his arms while I was weak with unnatural cold, the gentle way he corrected my form during archery practice, and how he always seemed to see the real me.

"Let me protect you then." His voice was softer than normal. As though he was half afraid, I'd hear at all. There it was his offer, gentler this time than before. It warmed me that he didn't assume that I'd marry him, even though this was probably the only offer I'd ever get.

"That very sweet Van, but don't you want a chance to be with someone you love?" I didn't outright say no, because I couldn't prove the feelings, I had for him weren't more than friendship. Still I couldn't trap him into a commitment he'd grow to regret.

"This would be the closest I'd ever have to a choice," He admitted, those deep mahogany eyes meeting mine again. I saw the truth there, he was a King, not a boy answering only to himself like he seemed during our short time together. Some princess would travel to Fanelia just to be his bride. I could imagine her long hair so different than my cropped boyish cut. The way she would smile softly at him, but not understand the headstrong fighter below his title.

It wasn't a vision, but the idea of him with another girl at his side made me almost stumble with the force at which my insides seemed to clench. I pushed it away taking a deep breath.

"It seems like a long time ago, but I used to think I wouldn't ever get married." I admitted trying to think to the girl I was before our eyes first met. Of course, I had his full attention now, it made me quicken my steps forging forward. "What respectable man wants someone like me? Still I hoped one day to fall in love hard enough that none of it mattered."

Van was silent and the air was thick with the truth. It wasn't that I was saying he didn't love me, because I couldn't know another person's heart, but so far this wasn't any romance I'd ever hear of. He had to think about the kind of queen his people deserved, and that wasn't me. A stubborn seer with a knack for over-reacting. He didn't have a responsibility to protect me, as he did his people, and we both knew it.

We were quiet the rest of our walk that day, setting up a small makeshift camp in contemplative silence. Checking the area carefully, it was decided that we could risk a small campfire. I set about gathering kindling and clearing a space to built it. Van on the other hand moved off into the woods with his bow, coming back a short while later with a couple pheasants, the kind of wild game bird nobles pretend is fine dining. He set about plucking and cleaning without asking my help. No that it would be within my skill set.

Before a I set off on this adventure, I hadn't ever started a fire or boiled water on my own. If someone had told the me from before that I would be comfortable camping under the two moons and working with my hands, which were no longer lady soft, I'd probably call them crazy. It wasn't until the birds sat roasting over the fire that Van spoke again.

"You talk about not wanting to go back, but won't you miss your family?" His eyes remained on the knife he was now thoroughly cleaning, but I felt his attention fully on my reaction.

"Of course," I stated quickly, but continued to neatly stack the small pile of wood to feed the fire with. "I love and miss them, it's not them I don't want to return to. Even saying it makes me feel a little guilty, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"How so?" He prompted me to continue talking.

"Well," I paused wondering how much I wanted to talk about. Not that I didn't trust him fully, but this conversation was rather personal. "They don't really need me. My younger brother is the heir anyway. Mostly I felt bad not to have left a note behind. I didn't want them to worry about me, but I also feared they would put a stop to my plans. At least now they know I'm safe."

He blinked for a moment the rest of what I hadn't said out loud falling into place. "Allen sent word back to your family that you were with his troupe before we left."

"Exactly, and knowing I was in his care will put them at ease." I nodded, watching him over the fire's glow now. "My mother has a little power, but a fraction of what I have, so she can only feel emotions of people near her. She thinks its best for me to stay safely away from society, and my father wanted to arrange a marriage to some openminded lesser noble. Here I don't have to hide, so even though I love them this is the happiest I've ever been."

He glanced away under the excuse of turning the birds over the flames. "Did they hope you'd end up with someone like the knight."

"That was never going to happen." I laughed lightly, slightly surprised at the truth in my own words. It didn't hurt though not like I thought it should. "Daydreams of romance with a gallant knight. It didn't even have to be Sir Allen, he just fit the fantasy half the girls in the kingdom share. Someone strong and kind to sweep me away from all my problems and swear loyalty only to me. As I said silly right."

"Nothing silly about wanting something better for yourself." Van's eyes met mine again and I felt that soft fluttering. It seemed as if he wanted to ask me a question, but instead declared the meat cooked and set about carving up portions for the both of us.

It wasn't until we were rolled up in blankets for the night, that I realized I'd pretty much told him everything. Yet I knew next to nothing about Van that I didn't learn from a vision. It seemed intrusive to hope to see into his life to get to know him more.

It seemed like a lifetime ago and not a single night that I rolled over calling out to him across the tent. That one choice seemed to lead us here. Into the woods of Fanelia with Van as my guide and only companion. Now I lay on the hard ground thinking longingly of my cot in a camp that moved in the opposite direction without us. Unable to get comfortable I tossed again nearly flinging my blankets in frustration.

"You alright over there or has something crawled in with you?" I could hear the teasing note in Van's voice and a childish side wanted to tell him yes, that the critter was a better bedmate than him. Still I couldn't bring myself to say something so bold. Maybe before it was just the two of us I would have taunted him back, but now it seemed like there was an invisible line I wasn't sure I was crossing or not.

"Can't get comfortable," I grumbled instead.

I silence stretched between us, the way his arms felt coming to mind. How he cradled me against his chest, gently as though I were something precious to be protected. I wondered if he remember the way our bodies seemed to fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. Thinking such things would be bad for both of us, so I shook other the memory with a violent tug on my twisted blankets.

"Distract me from the root in my back," I pleaded trying to break the tension hanging in the dark night air like a third moon.

"With what?" Van's smooth voice seemed slightly amused, and I reached for a thread of conversation we hadn't already worn thin.

"I've told you all about my family and what life was like for me before all this." I started, shifting into a more comfortable position on my side facing the place where he lay on the other side of the banked fire. "What is your family like?"

I now knew he had a sister, but she was a neko and he, well, being blood siblings wasn't possible.

"I don't really have one," Van admitted I could hear the tension there that wasn't a moment before my question. Before I could apologize, he continued. "Most people don't count Merle, but I do."

"Merle?" I asked, the way he said the name had a warmth he'd never used around me before. It wasn't jelousy I felt, but there was a tightness in my chest that hadn't been there before.

"Yes, you saw her in the vision of Fanelia." I didn't really need the reminder of my own dream as I never forgot anything I'd ever seen, even if it didn't make sense at the time. "She was orphaned really young and my mother brought her to be raised with me. It wasn't a legal adoption so much as a playmate that became more."

This was probably the most Van had ever talked about himself and the people he cared for, so I held in any questions and just waited for him to continue.

"My father was the previous king of Fanelia, but he died when I was three, so I don't have any solid memories of the man." The subject as sad, but he spoke it evenly like fact without emotion. Of course, his father couldn't be alive otherwise I'd be here with the Prince not the King of the small country. "I had a brother ten years older who trained to rule in his place. When I was five, he reached fifteen, the age a boy becomes a man. He left one day to pass the final challenge before coronation. The rite or dragon-slaying, but he never came back."

Before I decided not to comment, now I had no appropriate words. His father died as did his brother and at the age of five he became the next king. Terrible and tragic as it was this sad story seemed to show me a side I the boy I hadn't been able to understand. I may never really be able to fully know his mind or heart, but I wanted to try.

"Mother never truly recovered from the loss of my father, and when brother too was gone, she became inconsolable fading away shortly after. So, Merle was and still is my only family left."

It meant more than I could say that he shared this with me. Moved and unable to put my thought into words I untangled myself from my covers. Before I could think better of it I'd gathered the knotted blankets into my arms and walked the half circle around the extinguished fire.

Van sat up at my movement, watching as I neared him. As I reached his side I dropped the fabric in my arms, kneeling instead to gather him into my arms. It was an awkward position for a hug, but after a moment he relaxed into the embrace.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted pity," He mumbled into my shoulder.

I pulled away enough to look into his face, even in the darkness of full night. "It's not pity I have for you, but respect." It was the truth after all. My problems seemed so small in comparison, but life wasn't about who had it worse, but how each person dealt with their issues. Van was the first to break eye contact.

"You might as well sleep on this side," Before I could say anything he rushed on unnecessarily. "There are less roots, I think." It was kind of cute the way we could have a serious conversation one minute, while the next is embarrassed and awkward.

"Okay," Was all I said, attempting to sort out my jumbled mess of blankets. I moved them a little away from where Van was placing a space between our makeshift beds on the ground. Laying down near him, but not close enough to touch, I instantly felt better, more comfortable and relaxed than before. Maybe it was the chance to understand Van a little better, or I could have been how used to his presence I had become. The why didn't matter, just that it made me feel better.

My eyelids began to droop with the tempting call of sleep, but something caught my attention just before I was swept under. Van had rolled onto his side so that we were facing each other across the small gap of space we'd left. His hand half outstreached into the space there, and before I fell asleep I had enough brainpower left to move my own arm, dropping my hand into his.

That night I slept and saw flickers in faded blue. The past Van had told me about. Things maybe even he didn't remember well. Joy showing clearly on his father's face at his birth. The way his brother would read stories to him at night. A small pink haired cat girl trailing after him. Then there were sadder memories; ones full of tears shed by a beautiful woman with extremely long dark hair, his mother.

The one that pierced right to my heart was of a young Van, maybe five years old trying to comfort her. Swearing to be strong like his father. Promising to take his brother's place. Choosing a path for other's sake at such a young age. I saw the boy I knew in the face still round with baby fat and innocence.

I woke the next morning with tears pooled in the corners of my eyes, and fingers still intertwined with Van's. His breathing remained deep and even, for the first time I could see the dark fan of his lashes resting on tanned cheeks as he slept. Looking peaceful and somehow younger. It looked like he too had unshed tears clinging as I did, and I wondered if the two of us had the same dream. Memories shared through the connection of our clasped hands.

After that the days moved smoothly from one into the next. The easy way we seemed to work together growing if anything stronger. We didn't really have long deep conversations about our pasts or family, but it wasn't necessary. I felt like I finally knew the real Van, and the distance passed below our feet in an almost a routine sort of way.

I did most of the talking, except when Van pointed out a landmark or feature of his homeland. It was nice the see the passionate way he tried to share his love of Fanelia. It was working too. When did I become so used to traveling like this? How could this place feel like home after such a short time? Could there be a place here for me after all this was over?

Zaibach's presence was greater the deeper we journeyed. It was growing more difficult to avoid the sentries combing the countryside. At one point our path intersected with the main road, and I saw the struggle inside Van where he fought the instinct to turn towards home. It was then our luck and my visions came up short for the first time.

"Halt!" A stern voice called at us. I didn't need to be a seer to know it was a soldier in the enemy's colors, and we were in trouble.

It's not like I could claim to be a lady and Van my escort, with my short hair and boy's clothes I didn't look the part. The last thing we needed was questions, or for someone to see the crest on Van's sword. I knew now that it was his royal crest and proof that he was the rightful king.

I stepped towards the armored man, attempting to block the wild haired boy from view. Not forever, but enough to give him a chance to stuff the sword into one of the bed rolls tied to the yorkel's tack.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" I asked trying to sound equal parts confused and respectful.

"State your business." He demanded eyes unforgiving, but thankfully focused on me.

My mind spun and I blurted out the first plausible story I could think of. "My companion and I are part of a merchant convoy but became separated when our animal threw a shoe a while back. We are on our way to meet back up with them now." I wanted to sound like people were waiting on us, and our continued absence would be missed. Which was far from the truth. No one would even know if we died right here on the Fanelian road in broad daylight.

"Where are you headed?" He questioned, looking closer at me, maybe just then noticing I wasn't a boy after all.

"Arzas," Van supplied smoothly stepping up beside me, sword missing from sight. "Then on north to Daedalus."

"Names and convoy?" The man asked, still he seemed ready to believe us. It's not like we looked like a king and a Lady. Just two youths wearing simple clothes covered in road dust.

"I'm Allen and this is my cousin Merle," Van supplied appearing to all the world as though this was the truth and we had nothing to hide. "We were with one of the smaller Fassa groups traveling through the market towns before the weather starts to turn."

It was clear to see his lie worked. The Fassa name was well know as was their extended reach, as Asturian merchants that sold just about everything there was in this or any world, the ran both large fleets of leviships and tiny little bands of almost nomadic traders. Of all the things hardest to believe was the names Van borrowed for us. Cousins was also a stretch, but we had to claim blood relation somehow otherwise our traveling alone together instantly becomes suspect.

Losing interest, the soldier waved us off on our way, with a warning to head straight to Arzas because the city was closed to travelers at this time. He didn't see the tension in Van's shoulders like a rope pulled so tight it almost sang with the strain, but I did. Thanking him for his warning we promised to meet back up with our group and leave Fanelia quickly.

Since the road was being patrolled and he's seen the direction we came from Van lead us north and a bit out of our way. It was best he saw us heading towards the village we clamed was our next but not final destination. Though we fooled one man this time we might not be able to pull it off a second time. Not all people from Zaibach would be clueless about what the missing king looks like, or that he could be traveling like a commoner.

Something told me that if it had been that silver haired commander, he wouldn't have been fooled for a second. The fine hair on the back of my neck stood up uneasily, just at the thought of him. Ruthless blood red eyes and cold almost manic laughter.

The rest of the day Van was silent, and not the normal thoughtful ease at which he normally held himself, but in a sullen almost restless way. Nothing I said seemed to make a dent in his bad mood. Being so close to the city and having to walk away looked like a physical wound. Damage to his already injured pride. I wanted to cheer him up, but I also knew there was nothing I could possibly do.

Two more days of walking brought us into along the edge of a cliff, it seemed to be carved there by the river that lay far below like a simmering ribbon. I remembered that we were looking for a cave. One Van swore no one else had ever found. The only thing around us was trees though. This plateau was forested, but perfectly flat. Before I could question my guide his eyes seemed to find something only he could, lighting up for the first time since we were questioned by the Zaibach soldier.

A rope wound tightly around a thick tree trunk, moss and thin vines camouflaging the place where it was tied. Van tugged on it knocking some of the plant life off; but seemed happy with the way it still appeared strong even left in the weather for months. As it turned out the raven-haired boy was the one to put it there months ago when he was sent out to hunt a dragon.

It didn't really ease my worry to find out that we were looking for a monster's cave, even with his word that the beast was long dead. Since leaving home; I'd chopped off my hair, dressed as a boy, traveled through mountains and forests by foot, learned archery, told my secret, and stolen supplies. I wasn't the same girl that sat there letting other people chose my life, but still climbing down a weather worn rope over a sheer drop seemed crazy even to me.

"You can stay here," Van offered already sitting on the edge of the straight drop down to sure death with confidence.

"No," I responded quickly, taking a deep breath. "If you can do it I can too."

He blinked at me with those same eyes that made my stomach feel like I was standing on the ledge of a cliff even on solid ground. "I won't think less of you for staying with the yorkle."

He was wrong though, it wasn't pride pushing me to follow him, but something else. The shadow looming over him had seemed to fade into dark wisps while we were together, now it was back at full strength. Swelling around the boy as if a foreshadowing of danger. No, I had to stay with him or something bad was going to happen and I wouldn't be close enough to help.

With that realization I tied the reins of my yorkle around a branch of the same tree that would keep us from dropping down to our deaths. I expected Van to question my sudden willingness to climb a thin rope into above the steep drop, but he simply quirked one dark brow and started down the line. On second thought I grabbed my bow and quiver before following my companion's lead.

Sitting on the edge I grasped the rope tightly enough to feel the fibers dig into the palms of my hands, which were no longer the softness of a lady's. I risked a glance down at the ground that looked even farther away from this vantage point. My vision wavered, but it wasn't from anything more otherworldly than fear.

"Don't look down," Van's voice called up at me.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled back, but turned to face the rock wall and stubbornly watched my own feet as they sought dips in the cliff-side to place each slow step downward.

"Good," The encouragement from below me on the rope filled my chest, and my movements became a little surer.

The going was slow, and my hands hurt, but I could tell when Van had reached his goal, because the tension on the rope changed. I risked a glance down to see him standing on a small ledge I would never have seen from farther away. His gloved hands still holding the line in place, steadying me wordlessly.

With a relieved sigh my left foot found the ledge. Just as I released my death grip on the rope I felt my right foot slipped on loose rocks, and I lost what little balance I had. Before I could scream a hand grabbed my wrist, and with a sharp tug I was pulled forward. My unexpected weight and the uneven ground caused Van to land on his rear, with me practically in his lap. We sat there far too close breathing heavily, our hearts racing from the narrowly avoided disaster. He saved me, and for a moment I wondered what his lips would feel like if I moved the last couple inches between us. Then my mind caught up with the rest of me and scrambled off him, cheeks burning.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, not sure if it was because of the way I'd landed on him or how close I'd been to kissing him.

"It's okay," Van's response seemed strained, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I dusted myself off. What had I been thinking? Was he mad at me for nearly killing us both?

Using the excuses of checking myself over I found as I'd fallen backward my quiver had tipped spilling all but two of my arrows out to drop towards the river in my place. We were halfway between the shinning water and the top of the cliff where we'd started. The fall might not have killed me if I'd hit inside and not the rocky bank, but I wasn't sure of my luck or aim at this point.

"Come on," Van urged on his feet once more, turned towards the dark opening of the cave we'd come all this way for. Escaflowne was so close, but still something didn't seem right.

I looked down at my raw hands, they were coated in black ash, as was the back of Van's tan pants. If he'd killed the dragon living here then wind and rain should have washed some of the soot away, this seemed recent.

"Van," I called pointing to the blackness of my hands and knees when he turned. "Are you sure this is safe? Another dragon could have moved in after the other died."

"Ridiculous," He shook his head sending messy hair flying, "They are scavengers but would stay away from here after the other's death. Land dragons are solitary unless they are mated."

The hair stood up on the back of my neck, but I didn't need the extra sense to show me that he was wrong. Large yellow eyes blinked out of the darkness behind him. I wasn't an expert on dragons, but something told me this one's mate was dead and we were about to walk into unwelcome into it's home. A monster of fire and death stood between us and the Escaflowne, and there was no other way forward.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N- This chapter was always supposed to come to this point, but I almost stopped it when the Zaibach Solider found them near the city. I decided to continue to this part. Some action in this chapter, but a lot of Van and Hitomi moments. I'm glad people seem to like what I'm doing with their relationship. Now that the two are alone they have all these thoughts and feelings they aren't sure the other one would understand so they hold them in or second guess them.**

**Hitomi is over her crush on Allen and voiced out-loud that it was a fantasy from the start, and it wasn't ever Allen she had feelings for, but the idea of him. Remember how he acted around her when she was Hiro and when he found out she was the Lord's missing daughter. It wasn't much different. Maybe more disaponted than anything at being fooled.**

**I wanted to make a few things clear in this chapter that might have confused a few people before. Hitomi was never at risk for anything but a social death if her powers were found out about in Austuria. Fanelia is the place where Seers were killed, but Van has no issue with her abilities, he even seems more comfortable with them than a normal person should. That will be cleared up later.**

**I wanted them to have the campfire talk similar than the series, and also a version of the vision Hitomi had about his family and past. This one came not from touching his feather but holding his hand while sleeping.**

**One last note, someone asked me how long this story would be. To be honest I don't know. My best guess is we are about halfway now. Somewhere around ten chapters is my average. I don't really like keeping stories running much farther than that. Things start feeling repetitive also it all depends on the path things take from here I have two possible story lines.**

**Stay tuned. I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	6. Fight or Flight

**Hello. Hope everyone is well. Been working on this chapter off and on for a while. It's a long one. With a lot going on. I will warn you that I self-edited about half-way through. Then I got a little stir crazy. I would promise to go back and fix the chapter later, but that would be a lie. This is why I preferred having a Beta. The longer I go through a chapter the more I second guess and get annoyed with grammar or my lack off. Sorry.**

**Blades and Bellflowers **

**Chapter 6- Fight or Flight**

Dragons. I know they aren't made up for children's stories, but real monsters of flesh, blood, and fire. Truthfully, I never thought that to see one in real life. Who really goes looking for the kind of danger a dragon holds? Not me. Van once said that my eyes reminded him of looking into a dragons' gaze. I could see what he meant now unlike before. The large yellow orbs watching from the dark cave's mouth held a power I couldn't put into words.

It wasn't really fear, but an instinct that pulls from deep inside the soul. Something made of massive muscular reptilian bodies with nearly impenetrable hides. Sharp snapping teeth set in powerful jaws that can cleave bone clean in two. Add in the quick hunter's instincts and no human could hope to win against the sheer killing power. I know Van slayed one, he told me so himself, but I never thought of the technicalities before now. How such a seemingly thin boy my age could win in such a fight where he was obviously out matched in every way.

I wanted to scream at Van to watch out, not that my warning was needed. Before I could even open my mouth, he moved. Spinning around to face the new threat, sword smoothly pulled from its sheath in one fluid motion. He stood between me and the monster and my mind failed to see how we'd get out of this mess alive.

From the top for the cliff this ledge was nearly invisible, but the wall of rock curved like a bowl turned on it's side. Worn smooth from years of weather and the rub of large scaled bodies. There was room to move without falling to our deaths, but not much. Especially not with someone like me taking up much needed space. I was virtually useless in a fight. The only thing I could do at this point was get in the way.

Honestly, I felt like I was about to be sick, something about the sulfuric smell coming from the beast and the strange power that rolled over me. Van stood centered, ready to attack or defend as needed. His face was turned away from me, but I could see the determined set to his shoulders. How was he not terrified right now? He wore no armor and didn't even carry a shield, just the crested sword against a monster of magic and myth.

Moving from the solid blackness the dragon's ugly reptilian head emerged first. Opening its mouth with a noise unlike any roar I'd ever heard that made my skin crawl. Teeth like a row of deadly daggers almost distracted me from how its forked tongue the length of my arm tasted the air, sensing its dinner so close.

"Hey ugly over here." Van shouted boldly, his slender arms splayed to attract as much of the beast's attention as possible. At the yell its head turned sideways on a long flexible neck, so one eye could focus on the taunting boy. The squat body moved then not darting forward as I'd expected, but arching back, its chest glowing and expanding with a strong inhalation.

"Down!" The fighter commanded and I obeyed without thinking. I dropped to the ash coated ground as two things happened at once. Van leapt across the space guiding the jet of flame away from where I lay. He used the rock wall to take the scorching breath, still the heat rolled through the air for an instant it felt like being inside an oven.

I saw the column of fire with my eyes, but my mind could see the moments after where the powerful tail would arch through the air like a whip impacting with Van's center dropping the boy onto the stone in a painful roll.

"To your left." I called out quickly. Without question he tucked into a roll just in time for the deadly swing to miss, which it wouldn't have without my warning. Taking the moment where the beast had anticipated to connect with its prey to go on the offensive Van charged. Unfortunately, the vulnerable belly shifted away from his attack instead it's armored hide deflected the strike.

As if realizing that I was the one that posed the greater threat the dragon's head tilted so that the bright eyes focused on the spot where I lay. The space we were trapped in didn't allow for much room to maneuver or hide. The boy reading intention the way I interpreted visions, reached down yanking me off the ground to put his body between me and the large head which snapped out. His blade met the dangerous teeth which would have ripped me apart in a second. The strength of the attack pushing Van back though he held his ground. Protecting me he was at a disadvantage and another blast of fire would fry us both.

"Grab the rope when I say so," My friend grit between his clenched teeth, blade ricocheting off the massive head once again. It was then I realized we'd ended up back at the ledge, I didn't see what good it would do, but I trusted Van.

"Okay." I agreed softly knowing he'd hear me.

With a quick charge right into danger he shouted, "Now!" I jumped toward the rope, my hands still raw from our earlier climb protested painfully, but I clung tightly and swung away from the cave. Torn between defending it's-self and following the sudden movement the dragon froze for only a breath, but it was enough. Van darted under the massive head he'd been fighting. Before it could react, he sunk the sharp tip of his sword into the soft ridge of flesh directly in the center of the monster's breast. The dragon reared back in unexpected pain, only helping widen the gash opening its chest. Thick blue blood sprayed out, but Van twisted aside narrowly avoiding being showered with the gunk.

The noises made by the dyeing beast were almost as terrible as the grisly sight. It collapsed to one side with a shudder. Without hesitating Van cut another slice across exposing the creature's still glowing heart, removing the still beating stone from its core. The moment the energist was removed smoke began to curl off the dragon. The giant corpse crumbed to ash right in front of us.

My feet touched the stone ledge again and this time I was steady. Van's shoulders sagged in relief. He'd defeated a second dragon. Not many alive could claim that. I was about to congratulate him when the fine hair on the back of my neck stood on end. All the noise we'd made with the mate of the young king's first kill had attracted unwanted attention.

I believed in the ability to fight one of the beasts but not three, and that was what we'd drawn to us. I had two arrows and really would just make the monsters angry. We couldn't stand against these odds. Blinking back to reality I grabbed Van's wrist, the one holding the heart stone and not his sword.

"We have to go," I insisted swallowing around the hard knot of fear in my throat.

"Why?" He questioned face puzzled, because as far as he could tell the danger had passed. "We are so close,"

Before I could explain what I'd seen, a horrible roar echoed from the cliff above us, another answered the call off to one side, then another. Van's eyes widened in realization.

"Put your sword away." I insisted quickly, the argument was there on the edge of being spoken when another roar sounded, closer this time. "Trust me." I added hoping that the pleading reached my eyes. Van nodded sheathing his weapon.

Leading him to the edge I refused to look down at the river below us. "We have to jump." Instead I kept my gaze locked on his mahogany eyes and somehow didn't feel as afraid as I should.

At the next roar a reptilian head appeared on the cliff above us and we jumped. Before it could lock onto the new targets, or it's friends could show up. Air rushed past as we dropped together my hand still anchored to Van. He reached for me with his free hand, fighting the wind that seemed ready to separate us. Pulling me to his chest, my head tucked under Van's chin. Plummeting down I never expected to feel safe, but I did. Letting go of his wrist I felt that arm wrap securely around me too. The solid stone pressed firmly into the small of my back.

"Deep breath." Van's voice was barely audible over the whistling in my ears, but I followed his instruction inhaling deeply, and holding it.

Then our feet broke the surface of the river and we shot down through the water like a single arrow. Fighting the current we kicked upward together. Returning to a connection of only one set of hands holding onto each other, so swimming upward was a little easier. This time our fingers were intertwined, and I knew everything would be just fine. I had Van and he had me.

The river churned with bubbles at our sudden intrusion to the point where I wasn't quite sure which way was up. Still the boy at my side seemed certain, and that was enough for me. Just as my lungs began to burn for new air our heads broke the surface. Gulping in the large gasps I looked over at Van, and forgot how to breathe for a second. It was the silly grin spanning his tanned face, like the sun bursting from behind clouds. In all my time at his side it was the first where he seemed truly happy. It felt like my stomach was full of little fish swimming around.

"What?" He asked at my puzzled expression, guiding us towards the nearest riverbank.

"I can't figure you out." I responded slowly, still stunned.

"In what way?" Van glanced away as our feet found the solid riverbed. Now able to walk instead of swim.

There was something to his new evasiveness that I couldn't read, like maybe he didn't want me to. "I've never met someone that likes jumping off cliffs before."

That startled a laugh out of the boy still holding onto my hand even though we where only ankle deep in the water. For a moment I couldn't decide what I liked more; the sound of his laughter or the open smile he'd shown before. Then I realized it didn't matter, these little moments were great. Then again so were his small acts of kindness, silent contemplation, protective nature, and even quick actions. Van was stubborn to a fault, still I couldn't imagine him any other way.

"It's the way you always seem to be the one to get us out of danger." He said smoothly. That certainty in my abilities he held onto. In me being the one to save the day. It was both strange and empowering.

I could see now why he'd seemed so happy. Then again who wouldn't be relieved to escape from three horrible dragons and a massive drop into a river far below. I wish I had the kind of faith in myself that Van had in me.

Somehow when we were together, I forgot about everything else. Danger, Family, society, really any reality that didn't have me at the young king's side. I could do and say things that poor sheltered Hitomi wouldn't have believed. I just survived a dragon fight for the gods' sake. Forget jumping into a river, from a cliff. That thought brought me swiftly back to here and now.

Soaking wet, bow still strapped to my back, holding hands with the king of Fanelia. In a sudden bout of nerves, I turned away dropping Van's hand to cross arms over my chest. Praying that he hadn't noticed the way my clothes clung to every inch of me, showing curves I didn't think I had. Part of me wondered at how he'd looked standing there. Raven hair dripping fat drops onto his face, the red tunic plastered to hard lean muscles, and my mind refused to go any farther. Cheeks burning so hotly I was surprised steam wasn't pouring off me.

"Are you cold?" Van's voice was close, too close. For a moment I hoped and feared he'd turn me around. Pull me into his arms again. Instead he seemed to faulter moving away instead. "I'll get a fire started."

I wanted to say something but couldn't. So, I focused on what we had and what we didn't. All of our supplies were on top of the cliff with my yorkel, I had to hope hadn't been eaten by dragons when we were taken off the menu. Van had the wet clothes he was wearing, his sword, a dagger tucked into one boot, and the energist. I was similarly lacking in fresh clothing and supplies, except for my bow and one remaining arrow.

The fletching was damaged on one side but might fly with a small repair. Van moved purposefully around the bank gathering dry kindling to start a fire. It felt odd not to do anything, so I decided to take my last arrow and attempt to find something to eat, and hopefully not anything that would want to eat me. I'd hunted with Van a few times. My archery had gotten rather good, but I was still a little squeamish about killing animals. I understood where food came from and had caught a few things for our dinner in the past. Thankfully Van always cleaned and cooked the meat for the both of us.

Moving into the thin trees just past the river, not far, but enough to hopefully find something we hadn't scared away with our splashing. I could still hear the river rushing past, as I moved as quietly as possible. Wet clothes becoming more uncomfortable then embarrassing on my own. There was a close call with a thin rabbit, but with the messed-up feather the arrow took a sharp turn into the ground a few inches short. Changing tactics, I returned to the water's edge further upstream from where Van was building a fire, and we'd splashed down.

In a small inlet were a few fish circling the shallower water. I notched the last arrow, accounting for the curve in its flight as I sighted down the shaft, and released with a slow practiced breath. The arrow shot into the water and for a moment I feared I'd lost that one too, but after a few long seconds it bobbed back to the surface sticking out of the side of a silvery green fish. I repeated the motions three more times, moving up the bank a few times to find targets less agitated by the shooting of their fishy friends. With enough caught for a meal I turned back towards where I'd left Van. Feeling like I'd accomplished something.

Before I'd gone too far, he found me. Eyes scanning me for injury as hands free of gloves for once caught me right above my elbows. The skin contact was almost as startling as the fear etched in his set expression.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, shaking me slightly and almost causing me to drop my catch. The scaly bodies thumping against my leg.

Stunned all I could do was respond lamely, holding up the arrow. "Fishing," I'd strung each of the four fish through one gill and out its mouth, so they all fit on the shaft securely, the damaged fletching keeping them from sliding off the end.

Blankly Van glanced from my trophies to the newly soaked legs of my pants. Where most of my clothes were closer to the damp range, wading out into the river after my fish didn't keep me entirely dry. It had to be done though, before the current stole my catch. It was then I realized he wasn't wearing his normal red shirt. I'd seen Van bare chested before, but in daylight something made me want to reach out and to touch him. Instead I gripped the arrow of fish tighter until I felt the pointed head dig sharply into my palm.

I must have made a noise because the hands lingering on my arms dropped to take the makeshift fish holder. He held the awkward thing easily in one hand while the other gently prodded the narrow line beading slowly with fresh blood.

"Come on we need to take care of this," Van sighed still holding my wrist and leading me down river where I'd originally left him.

We walked in silence for a long moment. I couldn't help watching his smooth tanned back as he strode slightly ahead, leading me.

"Where is your shirt?" My voice seemed small and strange to my ears, but I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I hung it to dry before I realized you'd disappeared." There was a stern note that made me think Van was angrier at himself than me. It seemed odd to think that the King of Fanelia would take the safety of an Austurian lord's daughter so personally. Then again to me he was just Van and we relied on each other far more than normal.

Part of me wanted to argue that I hadn't been gone that long. That I could protect myself with my bow just as he'd taught me. Mostly how I wanted to be useful. Or why I couldn't stand around him wet and distracted by strange thoughts. Instead I did the only thing that made sense.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I apologized, and truly meant it.

He sighed but with a small nod I could tell my apology was accepted. "Warn me next time," I blinked at that half expecting him to tell me not to wander the woods alone. Allen would have, hell most guys would tell me to sit at camp and be nothing more than an ornament. Van knew me better than that, and my chest felt warm and tight. He didn't mind me being independent as long as I was safe.

"Well it was kind of a silly thing to do, since you know these woods better than I do." It was true, logically Van would be the one hunting and I'd be stuck building the fire. I just liked that he was understanding of my need to be useful.

"Together next time." The simple agreement made me happier than any amount of flowery words. It was then that we arrived back at the camp, a fire burning low and steady. Van's red tunic hung on a low branch a safe way from the flames, but close enough to be visibly dry by now. I was suddenly a little jealous, my own clothes stuck and chafed uncomfortably.

The camp was thoughtfully set up on the bank which was mostly smooth worn rock. Large flat stones circled the cheerful fire, with a fallen tree nearby. After checking my small cut and determining that it wasn't even bleeding anymore, I was ordered to wash it in the river and come right back. When I returned Van sat me down on the trunk next to him to inspect it again before wrapping a long fibrous leaf around the minor wound. Honestly, I'd gotten worse papercuts from books in the library at home, but it was easier to let the boy tend to it than argue.

"Thank you," I said once he released my hand, content that I was alright, or at least not going to attract more dragons.

"You should change out of those wet clothes before you catch cold." He responded pointedly not looking at me just then. Hands deftly using a small dagger to clean the fish I'd caught earlier.

"Into what?" I questioned my tone almost mocking. It wasn't like we had anything more now than when we'd gone into the river.

Wordlessly Van jerked his head in the direction of his dry shirt, eyes still focused on the task at hand. For a moment I looked between the boy tossing fish guts into the river and the shirt that wouldn't cover much past my hips. Finally comfort or lack of it won out and I took the fabric behind a tree. I'd been right that the amount of skin exposed had gone past indecent somewhere along the way; it was also soft, dry, and smelled like a spring breeze somehow. I almost left my pants on. Unfortunately chasing fish had made them the wettest thing I had, aside from my boots.

With a shrug I hung my shirt and pants on the branch Van had used. Then I walked over to the rock near the fire where a pair of boots and set of worn leather gloves already sat drying, my own boots looked so small compared to his. As I moved carefully around the camp trying to tug the hem down unsuccessfully my friend seemed completely engrossed in his task, even though he'd soon run out of fish to prepare.

My legs were bare, and any movement would show my undergarments. Still I was far more comfortable than before. The feeling of changing out of damp fabric almost impossible to describe. Knowing that the best way to hide my body was to keep it out of Van's line of sight I walked only past is his back. Choosing instead to sit next to him, but with my back to the fire. We faced opposite directions, yet I could feel him tense at my nearness.

The air between us seemed full of questions or maybe possibilities. After a while I spoke up. "Thanks for the shirt." It might have been the firelight, but it seemed as though his neck and ears grew red. Pushing past the awkwardness I asked, "You won't catch cold, will you?"

"No," Van shook his head, wild hair looking no worse for our swim. "I've never been sick."

His statement caught me a little off guard. "Never?" I blinked stunned. "Everyone gets sick some time."

Bare tan shoulders shrugged empathically. "Not me," It seemed so natural for him, yet I knew this was anything but normal. Then it hit me. He wasn't fully human. I'd almost forgotten, again.

Van bled the same red as I did. He could be cut or bruised just like everyone else, I'd seen it a few times during his training and our trip. Still his reflexes were very fast, and injuries seemed to heal at a quicker pace than anyone else I knew. He was a Draconian, but I didn't know exactly what that meant. Legend and rumor only.

He must have known I wanted to ask about it. Leaning forward he placed the fish now skewered on sticks over the fire to cook.

"My mother was Draconian," He'd told me of his family before, but never this detail. It hadn't felt right to ask. I turned my body slightly so I could watch Van as he talked, but his gaze was fixed on the dancing flames. With a deep breath he tossed another log to feed the blaze roasting our food. "I've never met others outside my family, so what is normal and what isn't is hard to determine."

I knew what he meant. As a seer from a family where only a few people inherited the trait; what was normal to me wasn't for most people. Even my mother and I weren't the same when it came to our abilities. For Van who was only half he might be more like one parent than the other. If regular illnesses didn't affect him, were there other things he shared only with his mother's people. I thought to how he always felt warm to me and wondered if that was a Draconian trait, or purely Van.

We talked a little more until the fish was ready, then ate in silence. Every now and then I'd swear Van was glancing over his shoulder at me, but it could have just been my imagination.

There hadn't been a single dragon sighting, so we decided to wait until near sunset to return to the cave. If the mated pair that lived within the cave were both dead; then the others wouldn't stick around. At least not without dinner, in this case us. Neither Van nor I seemed keen to spend the night on the rocky riverbank without supplies.

The other reason not to wait was how close we were to the Escaflowne. I could feel my friend's agitation at the thought of another delay. Once enough time had passed to dry my clothes, I went back behind the tree to change. Glad to be fully covered again, but in a way, I missed the comfort of the red shirt. It might be because I felt closer to Van with it on.

I attempted to hand the fabric back to its owner, but Van asked that I hold onto it for a little longer. Avoiding my question, he turned away to bank the remains of our fire. It was then I realized we didn't have a way up the cliff, which was nearly straight up from the river. The rope we used to climb to the cave didn't reach this far and there wasn't a clear path. If we had to walk through the forest back to the top it could add days if not longer to our journey.

"Van," I started, but didn't get any further. His back was towards me and something strange was happening. The skin there moved, or more so something below, growing rapidly the smooth tan flesh split. Giving way so fast there wasn't a drop of blood spilt, yet Van made a small pained noise. The only sign that whatever was happening hurt. Expanding from each shoulder blade was a mass of white. Then just as suddenly as it began the whole thing was over. The boy stood in the same spot, but now wings arched outward and it was both strange and impossibly right at the same time. Bright feathers drifted through the air like the purest snow.

I don't know what drove me to do it. Instinct maybe, or that strange pull I'd grown so used to. My fingers made contact, brushing the soft feathers gently. The winged boy shuddered at my touch, more a twitch of skin, but not an unpleasant one. Still he didn't look at me, as if afraid of my reaction to his transformation.

"So beautiful," I breathed, in awe of the magic that lived just under the skin of my friend. Van turned to me then, the brush of feathers like a gentle breeze.

Something passed over his face, unshielded and vulnerable. Almost as though he expected a negative reaction. Feared that I would turn away from him, just as I always thought people would when they found out what I was. Van and I were far more alike than I ever would have guessed. In that kinship we both found it easier to fully accept each other.

This moment grew between us, warm and somehow intimate. It should have been embarrassing to see another person so vulnerable, exposed, but it wasn't. Seeming to only draw us closer together. It wasn't a lie when I said his wings were beautiful, then that was an understatement. Van was the one beautiful. How could anyone think he was cursed instead of blessed?

Maybe Van saw some of how I felt on my face, because his expression turned soft and my chest felt like lose feathers danced inside my very soul. Was he half as in awe of me as I was of him?

He didn't need to say anything. My arms going to his neck, and his wrapped around my waist. We'd embraced a few times now, still this was different, comfortable. It wasn't to express gratitude, or protect each other, but this feeling of understanding was so very powerful. Following his lead I bent my knees and jumped. In the same breath those long graceful wings first arched upward then beat down in an immense surge of air and motion, propelling us upward. We were flying.

It wasn't like before, wild and scary, plummeting downward with the wind screaming in our ears. This was controlled, and my heart almost seemed to soar upward with us. Where the fall seemed to take forever this trip into the sky was over far too soon. Our feet touching down on the ledge. Then just as suddenly as they appeared Van's wings began to dissolve away, feathers scattering on the wind in one last huge blizzard of white.

It was magic pure and simple. I've seen more unexplainable things in my life than most people could ever claim, but this was one I didn't feel the need to find any answers for. Draconian and Seer, or just Van and Hitomi.

Then the moment seemed to break and I took a step backwards, putting space between us. His hands left my waist almost reluctantly. The lingering touch leaving a memory of warmth and safety like a ghost against my skin.

"Thank you," I said forcing myself to look away. There was suddenly too much going on in my head and heart that I couldn't deal with right then. Remembering I still had his shirt I pulled it from the arrowless quiver strung across my back, where I'd put it for safekeeping.

"Don't mention it," He mumbled taking the tunic and quickly pulling it over his mess of black hair.

I couldn't tell if Van meant it in an offhanded 'you're welcome' or a 'don't talk about this to anyone' sort of way. Choosing the first option I looked around the cliffside cave finding only a few new scorch marks as testament to this morning's dragon fight.

"How can there be products made from dragons when their flesh turns to ash after dying?" My question seemed to break the last of the spell between Van and I. As if reminding us to act normal, like nothing had changed from before.

"It's the energist," He stated almost offhandedly, and I handed him my quiver so he could remove the stone from the bottom himself. The pink color was more vibrant than any I'd seen sold in the market. "If it is removed first the magic that makes up the beast is trapped inside, all that is left of the creature is ash and memory. But if you wait until the heart stops then the magic dissipates naturally making it so the dragon remains flesh and blood, but the energist is far less powerful."

I could see what he meant and understood the other things not said out loud. People didn't normally do it the way he did. In a way it was a waste to kill a creature like a dragon only for the heart stone, even a more potent one. Also it was far more dangerous. A test of courage and skill, not a goal for most dragon hunters. Even those took their own lives for granted when trying to slay such a monster with weapons and numbers far greater than Van had. The fact that he'd now done it alone, twice was either suicidal or brave, possibly both.

It was why dragon products were incredibly expensive. The risk it took often showed on the price tag. He'd told me once about the rite of dragon slaying that Fanelia used as the last test to become King. I knew his brother had failed where he succeeded, but the large pink stone full of caged magic was beyond priceless in many ways.

He offered to go into the cave and retrieve the Escaflowne alone, but it didn't feel right. We'd come so far together it seemed better to stick to what we knew worked. Each step taken made the darkness thicker. We didn't have a torch and neither of us were willing to sacrifice the clothing we wore to make one. Instead we moved carefully each with our right hand pressed to the curved stone wall worn smooth by years and massive scaled bodies scraping past.

Something crunched underfoot and in my mind I liked to believe it was a stick, not unknown bones. I wished for light. It was a simple offhand thought, but I never expected it to work. The stone pendent resting on my chest flared with a soft pink glow, followed by the larger brighter energist in Van's hand.

We froze not sure what to expect from the unexpected magic, but the two spots of light just glowed lessening the darkness around us. "How?" Van's question was one word, but I knew what he meant. It wasn't supposed to work like this; without a machine to convert that magic into energy, power, or heat.

"I don't know," Was all I could say. Carefully lifting the necklace between two fingers. It wasn't hot, and didn't dim or grow in strength. "I wished for light and this happened."

In the rose colored glow I could see Van's puzzled expression which probably mirrored my own. "Hitomi, are you sure you're a seer?" The awed note in his voice seemed almost as strange to me as the miracle of sight.

"Sure, the visions and dreams are part of everyday life for anyone." I scoffed starting to walk forward now that I could see and avoid the small animal bones strewn across the ground.

"That's not what I meant," my friend sighed heavily, as if I should already know without explanation what he was trying to say. "Ever think that maybe you could be something more powerful than a seer?"

"No," I responded quickly, "I have quite enough problems with the abilities I already know I have." The thought that I might something I didn't even have a name for was awful. If it came with more skills to isolate me even farther from normal people, I'd rather not know.

If my tone didn't end the conversation a rustling sound off to one side did. Van moved in front of me protectively the energist in his grasp held outward like a pink beacon while he prepared to draw his sword at any sign of trouble. The strange light swept from side to side slowly, searching for the source of the unknown noise. A glimmer of reflection caught my attention and I touching my companion's arm to direct him towards what I'd seen without alerting whatever it was to our progress.

He nodded understaning my wordless signal and moved silently forward. I kept close behind and watched for anything underfoot that would give us away. The light caught again and I realized the glimmer was off yellow eyes, three sets of them blinked in that unnerving bottom lidded way of all dragons. About the size of herd animals the beasts had to be young though I had never heard of anyone even seeing dragon calves before. Small compared to their mother whose heart stone lit the area, never less they thrashed tails thicker than my leg threateningly.

With a slow metallic sound Van unsheathed his sword, but before he could advance on the young monsters I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" He hissed back at me, voice low and confused.

"Don't kill them," I said with a pleading note.

He gaped at me for a moment like I'd gone totally off the deep end. "Are they old enough to survive without an adult to feed them?"

"I think so," Van glanced at the three beasts again then back at me. "Looks like they are just around two months old, maybe started to learn how to hunt already. Why, they are pests?"

"That doesn't mean we have a right to just kill them." I argued quickly, "This morning was self-defense, but killing these babies would just be murder."

"They aren't human, you can't judge it the same way." Even in the low light I could tell Van's expression was a mixture of exasperation and mild amusement.

"So, anything not human has no right to live, just because we say so?" I know anyone else would have ignored me or called my opinion naïve, and it might very well be a childish notion. Still it was how I truly felt.

With a sigh Van sheathed his blade. "Fine," He agreed almost reluctantly. "But if they attack I will not hesitate to defend us."

"Okay," I nodded gratefully. This was why I felt so comfortable around him. My opinion mattered, even if it was the complete, and total opposite of his. I wanted to thank him, but it felt odd to say anything else. Instead I moved a little closer to the wall, as far from the small dragons as possible. We started walking again, slowly, carefully, they watched us yet didn't move towards us. As they were more afraid of us than we were of them, and I guess it was true.

The young beasts shied away from us and the pink glow that illuminated us. That awkward yet eerie reptilian movement of these creatures. I was glad they didn't attack. To Van they might have been pests, but to me they were living and deserved to stay that way. Not only that but our world relied on the existence of dragons in so many ways. What would happen to half our technology if people just went around killing these things when they were young and vulnerable.

After what might have been minutes but felt infinitely longer, the glow illuminated something else in the depths of the cave. Much bigger than even the adult dragon, and I knew it was what we'd come all this way for. The metal suit was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Even kneeling and unmanned there was something almost lifelike about this guymelif. White articulated armor plating, large green stoned pauldrons, and a dark sweeping cape. Most of all its energist seemed to beat in time with a regular rhythm like the heart thudding loudly in my own chest.

Van strode forward confidently. This was his key to saving the people of Fanelia. Maybe it was how small he suddenly seemed compared to the Escaflowne. Or it could have been the way the boy and the suit seemed to call to each other. Mostly it was the distance I could see growing between me and the young king, because that was what he was. We might have shared a lot, in a short amount of time, but this was who he really was. It all scared me.

A hot wind seemed to blow as though dragon breath curled around me, then I realized that neither my nor Van's hair were stirred by this suffocating gust. It's wasn't natural. The magic in my blood calling out franticly. The black shadow around Van reached out greedily in dark tendrils, swallowing the engergist light. Cruel laughter rang in my ears and my breath came in short panic breaths. Danger was coming, one even I couldn't see clearly. Before I could call out to Van with a warning, he'd leapt up from foot to bent knee of the white giant. Placing his right hand against the faceted gem housing its thrumming heart inside, with a momentary glow that seemed to brighten the stone in his grip.

As if nothing happened, I could breathe again, but still the uneasy feeling remained. Whatever we faced now would cause a rift, the tower card from my last failed reading came to mind. What if it didn't mean the separation of Van and I from Allen's crew, but from each other? Now that he had the melef back, was this where our story ended? What would I do if he didn't need me anymore?

The chest plate slid down with a small burst of air as the helm opened bearing a pilot chamber unlike any I'd seen before. Not that I was an expert, but the gleaming brass seemed to glow in the sparse light. Van took his position, arms taking control, gears beginning to whirl smoothly, it was as though he was born to control the massive armor. In a way I guess he was.

Standing in the dark cave the top of it's helm scraped the ceiling I couldn't even see, just like the boy piloting inside, I knew it was there but out of sight. Just like I also knew I wasn't in any danger as it stepped forward bending at the waist one huge metal hand reaching for me. The grip around my waist was almost gentle, afraid to squeeze me too tight. Van would never hurt me, and I felt safe as my feet lifted off the stone floor.

The walk to the end of the tunnel seemed like only a couple of the giant's long strides. When we pasted the nest, I could hear the young dragons scrambling back away from the much larger predator. In the short time we were in the blackness of the tunnel the sun had begun to set. Pink and orange tinging the mountains in colored light in the darkening sky.

With a click of sliding metal the visor opened showing Van's face clearly for the first time since we walking into the cave together. It hadn't been long, but seemed to have been a lifetime ago.

"Okay Hitomi, I'm going to set you down here." His voice was steady, confident so I didn't question the statement. My feet touched down lightly. Before I could ask what, he intended the white armor moved past striding towards the ledge, wide cape billowing behind it. Then with another step he went right over the edge.

"Van!" I shouted his name running forward to the very edge, heart in my throat.

What I saw was a different kind of magic from earlier. Escaflowne's legs combined and lengthened. It's chest plate moved out shooting upward becoming a head. The cape pulled inward stretching into wings. I'd heard of flying guymelefs before, but nothing like this. An armor that shifted into a dragon.

Van stood on it's back controlling the flight upward then he was back level with the ledge where I stood. One hand held out to me. I didn't hesitate, taking a few steps backward before running directly for the drop off, my own hand reaching forward. We connected, fingers lacing together, his strength pulling me to safety. On instinct I let go of his hand and wrapped my own arms around his neck. The hug sudden, and in his shock at the embrace we dropped for a few heart-racing moments.

He regained control and I moved to stand behind him, holding his narrow waist as we flew upward. All the way to the top of the cliff where we'd begun this morning. My yorkel wasn't tied to the tree where we left her, and for a moment I feared she's been eaten by the dragons we'd fled from. Van flew a little farther towards the path we originally followed. He was also the one that spotted her off to the side, reins torn where they had been tied off to the tree.

It was a relief to know that she was fine, probably sensed the dragons and ran off before they could find her. We landed a little way away not wanting to spook the poor creature. The Escaflowne transitioned back to normal. It was strange to be back on solid ground. Van decided to stay with the giant white melef which seemed even more unique in the fading daylight.

Before I left in the direction, we last saw the yorkle I had another surprise. "Wait," my friend called, just as turned something round and pink sailed out of the open cockpit. I caught it barely. The energist Van had taken sat in my palm. "Can you put that with our supplies?"

"Sure," I agreed quickly. Dropping the stone back into the bottom of my empty quiver. "I'll see you soon." I promised and set off through the trees.

It didn't take long to find where she grazed on the leaves of a bush. After checking her over and throwing a quick knot in the torn reins I decided to walk alongside the short distance back to Van and the Escaflowne. As I neared my heart seemed to speed up for no reason. Something was wrong.

Van was standing outside, the white melef stood awkwardly ropes of metal pinning the arms outward, immobilized and defenseless. His head didn't move, but his eyes shot to me. The warning look there was clear. Don't move. Don't attract attention. The ground in front of Van cracked in the form of a large footprint

"Show yourselves already." He demanded angrily, but I knew he wasn't talking to me. Instead a manic laughter filled the clearing. It made my skin crawl.

"We meet at last Van Fanel." A voice drawled from behind a visor. I recognized it, but I wished I hadn't.

As though appearing from thin air another melef materialized. I recognized it's large rounded paldrons and bright red armor. The silver haired Zaibach commander from my dream of Fanelia the one who's presence made Allen turn the entire troupe around. Dilandau Albotu, had the upper hand, because he now had Van and the Escaflowne.

We were warned this would happen if we continued towards the capital. Oh, why hadn't we listened?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N- Sorry. About the delay in chapters. Also, where I left it. I'll try to get the next bit written soon because otherwise someone might hunt me down. If you have a question you can write it in your review or PM me and I will do my best to respond. This is a nice sized chapter with a ton of events. Dragon fight. A Dangerous jump into the river. Nearly naked Hitomi and Van spending personal time together. A little more time see him get protective of her. We also see her view on protecting life with the baby dragons. **

**The Escaflowne, wow I don't think I've ever wrote a story where it was active. In my continuations I normally honor Van's wish that it remain sleeping for a peaceful. There was once where there was an accident and the Escaflowne fell on Van, but he wasn't using it. Other AUs the Escaflowne might show up as something else like one story it's a motorcycle. This is the first time it is seen moving, functioning, transforming. **

**I've combined a few different things from the series. Like the scene at the end is from episode 5 when Van drew the Dragonslayers away and was captured (though he stayed in the melef that time and Dilandau beat the crap out of him), I needed him outside the Escaflowne for this scenario. If he was behind the visor he wouldn't have been able to warn Hitomi with a look. I also had a mix of other Escaflowne events like how he retrieved her from earth so she hugged him and the time he held his hand out to him from a roof top in Zaibach. **

**We also see his wings. If you can't tell I re-watched a ton of episodes for this chapter. I wanted the descriptions to be as accurate as possible without over describing things. Also I wanted you to see things from Hitomi's view, so many firsts for her. Also her feelings for Van have grown, but she still doesn't know quite what to do with them. She puts them in with her fear that Van and her will be separated soon.**

**Oh, I originally had them fighting in the river. Van yelling at her that he could have kept fighting and her calling him an idiot and telling him that he needs to learn when to stop fighting for once. That was angry hurt Van. This Van is slightly more optimistic, he was lost and confused but now sees what he thinks that things have neared the end. Sorry Van. I had more fun with a surprised amazed reaction. Imagine wet clothes dripping hair and laughing Van.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise it will be worth it. **


End file.
